Would Your Dad Allowed Me to Marry You After 5 Years?
by Justaway-Madao
Summary: SPOILER:Sudah nonton Gintama Movie II? Penasaran apa yang terjadi saat Gintoki menghilang selama 5 tahun? Apa yang dilakukan OkiKagu dan beberapa orang lainnya pada saat itu? Saya menghadirkan sebuah kisah penambal 5 tahun yang hilang tersebut. Bacalah kisah subjektif author yang absurd ini, semua hanya imajinasi liar yang saya bayangkan dari Okikagu. Rating berubah secara berkala.
1. Story Guidance

Hi, everyone...

I'm Justaway-Madao, saya kembali dengan sebuah cerita baru diluar FF Story Arc tersukses (cuih) milik saya yang pertama yaitu "A Family Couldn't Seperated By Distance Even Time". Yup sebelum saya menjelaskan tentang arc baru kali ini, ijinkan saya membahas kisah-kisah saya yang sebelumnya. Hanya satu paragraf kok, skip aja kalo ga suka wkwkwk.

Seperti anda ketahui, FF Story Arc pertama saya itu memiliki 1 FF utama dan 1 Sequel (Okikagu) yang sudah selesai, serta 2 Spin-Off (KamuSoyo dan HijiNobu) yang belum terselesaikan. Dalam hal ini saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kemungkinan 2 Spin-Off itu akan di Hiatuskan dalam waktu lama, karena file yang saya simpan di Laptop saat itu hilang bersamaan dengan kerusakan laptopnya. So, akan memakan waktu lama untuk mengulangnya jika saya sedang membuat Story-Arc baru seperti saat ini.

Baik, selanjutnya untuk kisah ini, saya mengambil judul "Would Your Dad Allowed Me to Marry You After 5 Years?". Kenapa 5 tahun? Karena kisah ini mengambil setting Gintama Movie II: Yorozuya Ei en Nare, simplenya kisah ini terlepas dari setting Arc pertama saya, Original Manga, Anime. Yang saya buat disini adalah sebuah AU baru dalam plot Movie yang tidak nampak.

Sebagai contoh, mengapa Kagura sangat berubah di Movie, apakah yang terjadi selama 5 tahun kepergian Gintoki? Apa saja yang dilakukan Yorozuya khususnya Kagura? Apakah Okikagu akan berlayar? Semua saya akan jelaskan secara detail melalui AU yang saya buat. Tentu saya tidak sksn mengubah scend yang ada di Movie, saya hanya mengisi kekosongan yang ada dalam Movie.

Kalau begitu saya akan memberikan pernyataan sebagai berikut.

DISCLAIMER.

Pertama, Semua alur dan scene Movie yang dimuat dalam FF ini bukanlah kreasi saya, semua adalah kerja keras Hideaki Sorachi dan pihak-pihak yang membantunya.

Kedua, Semua alur dan scene diluar Movie yang dimuat dalam FF ini murni buatan, dan hasil imajinasi liar saya. Jika ada alur yang dirasa mirip dengan FF lain, silahkan hubungi saya. Karena setahu saya, kisah ini ga pernah saya dapat dari FF lain.

Ketiga, Semua media/gambar adalah fanart yang saya comot via Google. Fungsinya hanya sebagai pemanis cerita, saya tidak memiliki hak untuk mengklaim fanart tsb. Credit to its Owner.

Keempat, Cosplayer Madao yang saya gunakan bukan saya. Saya hanya mengagumi kepedihan hidupnya yang sama seperti saya

Baik saya rasa itu cukup. Selamat menikmati Story-Arc baru yang saya buat, jangan sungkan untuk memberi komen, kritik dan saran agar cerita sesuai dengan keinginan anda para pembaca. Arigato...

~Justaway-Madao


	2. A LONELY LITTLE RABBIT

_**LESSON I: A LONELY LITTLE RABBIT**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama isn't mine, Its Sorachi-Sensei's masterpiece.**_

 _Warning: Spoiler Alert! Cerita ini belum lengkap kalo ente belum nonton Gintama Movie 2; Yorozuya Ei En Nare. Jadi nonton dulu baru baca lol._

.

.

.

Satu hari dia menghilang, aku hanya menganggap dia mabuk setelah pulang berjudi dan tertidur entah dimana. Dua-tiga hari dia menghilang, aku dan ' _megane_ ' mulai khawatir dia ada dimana, tetapi aku percaya dia orang yang kuat dan mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Satu minggu dia tak kunjung kembali, aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

Aku bergegas menelpon Tsukki untuk bertanya barangkali dia sedang melakukan permintaan dari Yoshiwara dan membuatnya tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu. Tapi Tsukkidan Hinowa pun terkejut saat kujelaskan bahwa dia tak pernah pulang selama satu minggu ini. Aku tahu dia orang ceroboh dan pemabuk berat, tapi sangat mustahil dia melupakan dimana rumahnya sendiri.

Aaaaaaah, kusoooooo… Dimanakah kau Gin-chan?!

.

 _Merahnya senja nampak menumpahkan warnanya dalam aliran sungai dipinggiran Kabuki-cho, indah warna itu sepertinya mampu menghanyutkan pikiran seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri ditepi jembatan yang membentang diatas sungai tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan tatapan seakan terhipnotis oleh indahnya senja saat itu ditambah warna rambutnya yang makin berkilau diterpa kemilau cahaya senja._

 _Sayang, tak ada sedikitpun rona ceria dan bahagia seperti yang selalu dia kenakan dibalik payung ungu-nya itu, hanya tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi yang dihadapkannya kearah 'cermin' dibawahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, imajinasinya runtuh seketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang._

 _"Kagura-sama, sudah saatnya anda pulang dan bersiap… Otose-samasudah mau menunggu anda sembari bersiap membuka kedainya." Sapa Tamadengan nada datar khas robotik miliknya._

 _"Katakan pada Baba, aku akan segera datang… Aku ingin beli sukonbudulu di Oedo-mart, tidak akan lama… Jaa ne." Balasnya dengan memaksakan sedikit senyuman dan membalikkan badan menjauh, Tamahanya membungkuk dan segera berpaling untuk kembali 'Kedai Snack Otose'._

Hari itu, Yorozuya tengah berbahagia saat mereka dipekerjakan di Bioskop Oedo, perilisan film "Kembalinya Si Anu" tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan penduduk Edo _(maunya sih),_ tugas mereka simple hanya memberikan tutorial menonton film yang baik dan benar, memutarkan film dan mencegah pembajak film beraksi. Pekerjaan yang sangat sempurna untuk pemalas seperti Gintoki.

Mereka tak menyangka kedatangan seorang pembajak film akan mengubah takdir Yorozuya bahkan hingga menyebabkan penyimpangan alur waktu, seakan-akan si pembajak film itu adalah seorang _Okabe Rintarou_ yang nyebelah dari dunia _Steins; Gate_. Satu hal yang pasti terjadi pada hari itu... **Gintoki menghilang!**

Setelah seminggu Gintoki tak kunjung pulang, Shinpachi hanya menceritakan hal ini ke beberapa orang saja untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Otae, Otose, Tsukuyo dan Hinowa adalah orang-orang yang tahu bahwa Gintoki telah menghilang, setelah mereka dikumpulkan Shinpachi di kedai Otose dan berdiskusi akhirnya mereka mendapatkan beberapa kesimpulan.

Pertama, mereka setuju bahwa untuk sementara waktu mereka akan tutup mulut dan berusaha membantu Shinpachi dan Kagura untuk menemukan Bos mereka itu. Metode yang mereka tempuh juga berbeda-beda seperti halnya Otose yang bertanya kepada pelanggan kedainya, dengan dalih si _Tennen Pama_ itu menunggak bayar sewa dan bersembunyi disuatu tempat di Kabuki-cho. Berbeda dengan Hinowa yang menugaskan Tsukuyo untuk membuat tim pencari dari pasukan _Hyakka_ yang dipimpinnya. Ah dan untuk stalker setia Gin-san, Sacchan yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres karena ketidakberadaan idolanya, akhirnya dia mengetahui kebenaran dari mulut Tsukuyo dan memutuskan untuk membantu mencarinya.

"Kagura-chan, jangan bersedih seperti itu… Bagaimana jika kau menginap dirumahku saja sampai Gin-san ditemukan?" Tanya Otae sambil mengelus surai kagura dengan senyuman lembut khas-nya.

Kagura hanya terdiam, dia bingung apakah dia harus menerima tawaran _Anego_ -nya atau menolaknya. Karena yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana jika Gin-chan tiba-tiba pulang dan tidak dapat menemukannya. Mungkin Gin-chan akan panik, dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti dia akan dihabisi oleh Papi Umibozu karena telah meninggalkan Kagura. Tak terasa matanya terasa basah dan wajahnya memerah seakan menahan agar air tersebut tidak keluar dari matanya. Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya dapat menatap kasihan terhadap gadis tersebut.

"A-aku ti-dak…"

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku disini, aku juga sudah menganggap dia seperti putriku sendiri. Orang tua macam apa yang akan menelantarkan anaknya, ya kan Kagura?" Belum sempat kagura selesai berbicara, Otose sudah memberikan pernyataan itu.

Kagura menatap Otose dengan wajah penuh air mata dan menjawab setelah menarik ingusnya kembali.

" _Urusai_ _Baba_ , mami-ku lebih cantik dibanding dirimu.. Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa dan melunasi hutang Gin-chan sebelumnya…" * _Sluuurrrtt_ * Terdengar alunan melodi ingus yang tertarik merdu kembali kesarangnya.

" _Yare-yare_ , _Kuso Tenpa_ itu benar-benar... Kagura tinggal-lah disini, uang sewa untukmu akan kumasukan ke daftar hutang si 'bola bulu' itu, _ne_..." Sahut Otose tersenyum sembari membakar rokoknya.

Semua mulai tertawa dengan percakapan antara Otose dan Kagura, akhirnya mereka semua setuju bahwa Kagura akan tetap tinggal di Kontrakan Yorozuya dengan pengawasan Otose. Shinpachi juga memberikan laporan orang hilang pada Shinsengumi, berharap kemungkinan Gintoki ditemukan lebih besar.

.

.

.

 **[Sebulan setelah hilangnya Kuso-Tenpa]**

"Terserah kau saja!"... _Braaakkkk_...

Sebuah pintu dibelakang plang "Yorozuya" bergetar dengan hebatnya. Suara kacama- _ups_ , lelaki yang emosi menambah gelegar suasana ditengah keramaian Kabuki-cho pagi itu. Pandangan para pejalan langsung beralih pada sumber suara yang telah bergerak dan memasuki kedai dibawah TKP.

 _Sreeeekkk_...

" _Ohaiyo_ , Otose-san..." sapanya.

"Ah, _Ohaiyo- Nanda_ , Shinpachi _ka_... _Tte_ gimana keadaan diatas?"

"Sebelum itu boleh saya minta air putih? Saya sudah tidak tahan..."

Otose lalu berjalan untuk mengambilkan air yang diminta, tanpa menoleh dia lalu melempar sebuah perkataan, "Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya tidak berhasil juga ya..."

" _Hn_... dia bersikeras itu bukan pekerjaan, menjaga anak-anak itu hanya pekerjaan rumah tangga... Saya tidak masalah kalau dia tidak mau ikut, hanya saja menghina _DT_ (perjaka) dari mulut _JK_ (perawan) yang bahkan belum cukup umur itu sangat..."

"Hahahahaha... biarkanlah, setidaknya dia masih bisa bergurau, Shinpachi..."

"Tidak Otose-san, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan lamunannya. Dia lebih sering melamun sekarang, dia malah menjadi sejenis _hikkikomori_ dan _NEET_."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar... _Ma_ , akan kulakukan sesuatu padanya nanti. Kau cepatlah mulai pekerjaanmu, setidaknya jaga nama baik Yorozuya."

" _Haik, ittekimasu_ Otose-san..."

" _Itterasai_..."

Saat Shinpachi membuka pintu Snack Otose, dia berpapasan dengan seorang polisi yang sangat familiar dimatanya, lelaki kemeja hitam itu langsung menatap wajah Shinpachi.

"Ah, Okita-san... _Ohaiyo_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan..."

"Apakah ada larangan untuk seorang polisi berjalan disekitar sini, _megane_? Aku hanya berpatroli pagi sebelum membunuh Hijikata." Jawab sang _do-S_ tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, begitu..." Shinpachi kehilangan minat meneruskan percakapan mereka, dia lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Kalau begitu, permisi..." dia lalu melangkah menjauh menuju tempat klien-nya.

Mata Sougo tertuju pada Shinpachi yang semakin menjauh, menghilang setelah berbelok dipersimpangan jalan. Dia tersenyum licik, sebenarnya dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Shinpachi-Otose sebelumnya. Mengapa tersenyum? Jelas saja, dia menemukan bahan untuk _membully_ gadis cerewet yg dianggapnya sebagai rival bertarung.

Badannya langsung bergerak menaiki tangga yg mengarah kerumah seseorang yg dulu disebutnya " _Danna_ " tersebut. Saat mendapati dirinya didepan pintu, tanpa basa-basi dan salam langsung dibukanya dengan paksa... Dia menemukan sesosok gadis terduduk dengan merangkul kedua lututnya didepan televisi.

Baju _cheong-sam_ merah yang dia kenakan nampak lusuh, dia juga tidak menggunakan cepolan dikepalanya, sesaat dia menolehkan pandangannya pada orang asing yang mendobrak masuk kedalam kediamannya, nampak kantung mata dan tentunya mata berwarna kemerahan. Gejala jelas dari kurangnya tidur dan menangis secara berlebihan. Sougo tanpa merubah ekspresi langsung menegurnya.

"Tak kusangka seorang babi tidak berguna kehilangan semangat hidup setelah kehilangan induknya."

Kagura yang awalnya menoleh, langsung membalikkan pandangannya ke arah TV. Seakan tidak tertarik dengan provokasi Sougo. Tanpa memandang sang provokator, Kagura berucap.

"Apa hanya itu yang mau kau katakan? Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya, sekarang pergi dari sini."

"Hmm..." bukan Sougo namanya kalau puas bertemu Kagura tanpa adu jotos. "Orang yang lemah sepertimu tidak akan bisa berkembang, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku... Bahkan jika kau mengemis dihadapanku, aku tak akan sudi meladenimu, melihat kondisimu seperti ini saja sudah sangat menjijikkan."

"Ohhh... Ya ya, aku paham... Sekarang pergi... Aku sedang tidak mood melihat wajah _zeikin_ - _dorobou_ sepertimu... Kembalilah saat kau sudah menemukan Gin-chan..." masih tak terprovokasi.

Mendengar itu, Sougo kesal... Keberadaannya tak dianggap, hanya dianggap alat untuk menemukan Bos si bocah, dengan kekesalannya tersebut dia membalas.

"Yah, kupikir ada baiknya Danna menghilang, kalau dihitungpun kepergian dia sebenarnya sudah mengurangi sampah masyarakat di Edo. Aku tidak menemukan hal baik apapun selain Bushido yang dipegangnya. Dia penjudi, pemabuk, sering terkait tindak krimi-"

 _Duaarrrrrrrr_...

Pintu masuk kontrakan Yorozuya terlempar ke udara, kecuali lelaki dengan sikap bertahan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya tetap berada menggantikan posisi pintu yang telah terlempar tadi dengan wajah memerah bekas pukulan yang lumayan dahsyat. Terbatuk dan meludahkan darah kearah kirinya dia merespon pukulan yang melayang padanya dengan kata-kata.

"Heh, apa hanya segini kekuatanmu, _China_... Dasar lem-" belum selesai dia berkata, teriakan suara cempreng setengah menangis membahana dari dalam ruangan.

 **"APA KAU TIDAK PUAS HANYA DENGAN MENGHINAKU, SADIS!** Gin-chan... Gin-chan tidak seperti itu! Jika kau menghinanya lebih dari ini aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Jika Shinpachi berada disana, dia akan panik. Suasana ini, aura ini... Darah Yato-nya hampir aktif, sama seperti saat melawan Abuto dikastil Shogun. Sougo menyeringai puas, kejahilannya terbayar dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Hoo... cobalah kalau kau bisa, _buta-yaro_..."

Ditengah suasana _domestic violance_ itu, jalanan didepan rumah tersebut kosong, para pejalan kaki menghindari aura pertempuran yang tersaji ditengah kota tersebut. _Clakk clakk clakkk_... Hanya terdengar langkah seorang pemberani mendekati jangkauan tempur mereka, seorang yang sudah dianggap veteran di Kabukicho.

" _Yamenasai_..." Sebuah suara serak seperti Orochimaru menghentikan kewaspadaan mereka tepat saat dia berada dibelakang Sougo... "Kagura, wanita macam mana yang menyambut tamu dengan badan berbau _sukonbu_ seperti itu, dari sini saja aku bisa mencium kalau kau sudah tidak mandi beberapa hari, mandilah yang bersih, itu perintah!"

" _Tch_..." gumam Sougo.

"A-a-ap-" Kagura gelagapan mendengar perintah Otose yang baju saja datang, mode Yato-nya gagal aktif dan lalu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia merasa malu... Otose lalu melempar kata-katanya pada penyusup di Yorozuya setelah Kagura mandi.

"Dan kau... Aku tau kau sering 'bermain' dengan Kagura, aku tau kalau Gintoki itu seorang manusia gagal, tapi bagi Kagura dia adalah seseorang berharga yang sudah membesarkannya. Hanya saja kata-katamu itu sudah terlalu berlebihan, walau dia masih kecil dia juga seorang gadis... Kau harus meminta maaf padanya..."

Sougo menyarungkan pedangnya dan melangkah pergi, mengabaikan Otose dengan ekspresi kesal yang ditundukkannya kearah lantai. Entah perasaan apa yg ada didadanya, dia tidak terima dengan kondisi Kagura yang seperti ini, dia harus memperbaikinya, dia yakin. Disamping kepergian mantan _Bakaiser do-S_ Sougo, Otose memasuki kediaman Yorozuya, membersihkan beberapa kekacauan dan berencana menenangkan Kagura saat dia selesai mandi nanti.

.

.

.

 **[Dua bulan setelah hilangnya Gintoki]**

Perselisihan antara Shinpachi dan Kagura memuncak. Shinpachi ingin Yorozuya tetap berjalan seperti biasa, walaupun untuk pekerjaan kecil, Kagura hanya ingin pekerjaan _Mercenaries_ , seperti membasmi penjahat dan menghajar preman untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kagura menyebut Yorozuya seperti itu hanyalah permainan "rumah-rumahan" yang cocok dengan Shinpachi dan dia tidak ingin ikut Yorozuya seperti itu.

Hal ini tentu ini membuat mereka berpisah jalan. Shinpachi melanjutkan Yorozuya di Dojo Shimura dan tidak pernah kembali ke kantornya di Kabukicho. Kagura pun akhirnya mulai tinggal sendiri di kontrakan itu berharap sosok ayah keduanya itu akan segera pulang. Tak jarang Sacchan, Otae, Kyuubei dan Tsukuyo datang untuk mencoba menghibur Kagura.

Keterampilan _household_ yang jauh berbeda dengan Shinpachi menyebabkan tempat tinggalnya lumayan tak terurus. Semakin lama Gintoki tak kunjung datang keceriaan Kagura semakin berkurang, dia makin kehilangan cara untuk ber-ekspresi. Bahkan sudah tidak terlihat kalau dia bisa tersenyum seperti dulu kala.

Melihat kondisi gadis 14 tahunan yang bermuram durja tersebut membuat sang pemilik kontrakan prihatin. Mantan Ratu Kabukichou tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Kagura yang pola hidupnya makin kacau dari hari ke hari. Duduk disofa yang agak berdebu ( _malasnya_ _Kagura semakin meningkat_ ) Otose mendapati Kagura ber- _qipao_ sedang membaca Jump dikursi kebesaran manager Yorozuya tanpa ekspresi dan mengabaikan kehadiran sang Nyonya Tanah.

"Kagura... Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Mmh..." gumamnya malas menandakan jawaban 'iya'.

"Hmmh, sarapan apa tadi pagi nak?"

" _Sukonbu_..."

"Makan malam tadi?"

" _Sukonbu_..."

Otose mendengus, menutup wajahnya karena prihatin dengan keadaan Kagura. Dia juga prihatin, Kagura yang dulu kalau makan pasti sangat banyak, sekarang hanya seperti anak kos yang tidak punya uang untuk makan. Dia mencoba terus melanjutkan percakapan dengan suara serak khasnya.

"Kagura, kau tau kan, kalau makanan bergizi bagus bagi pertumbuhan menjadi wanita yang cantik?"

"Hmmm, tau... Trus?"

" _Ano ne_... Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan?"

"Iya, _baba_... Aku memakai uang yang disimpan Gin-chan untuk _Pachinko_... Tapi aku sudah membeli bekal _sukonbu_ untuk satu tahun, jadi tenang saja."

Mendengar itu, Otose tersedak, antara ingin tertawa dan prihatin dengan tingkah lugu sang bocah Yorozuya yang beranjak dewasa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terkadang Otose masih bisa mendengar tangisan dimalam hari, walaupun beberapa waktu ini sudah mulai jarang terdengar. Satu hal yang Otose tau, dia mencoba untuk kuat, dia ingin bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa dan mungkin ingin meniru tingkah Bos-nya yang menghilang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadikan _sukonbu_ sebagai makanan pokokmu?"

"Sudah sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu, tapi jangan khawatir _baba_... _Anego_ , Sacchan dan Tsukki terkadang membawakanku makanan... Yah mungkin yang bisa kumakan cuma _Nabe_ buatan Tsukki sih..."

"Hoooh..." Otose terdengar lega saat tau kalau kakak-kakak _Diamond Parfume_ masih memperhatikan kondisi Kagura, "Nak, dengarlah permintaan dariku... Permintaan dari seorang nenek tua ini, apakah kau mau mendengarkannya sebagai Yorozuya?" Pertanyaan ini langsung membuat Kagura dari Jump yang dibacanya dan mengalihkan pandangan tanpa mengubah posisi Jump yang ada dihadapan wajahnya.

"Hm, boleh saja..."

"Jadi, Tama mengalami kerusakan dan harus dikembalikan pada si Tua Gengai*. Katanya perbaikan Tama akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Karena itu saat ini aku kekurangan karyawan untuk kedaiku..."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingin membantuku nak? Kurasa akan menyenangkan, kita bisa sambil menggali informasi keberadaan Gin-san dari pelanggan, kau juga akan belajar hal-hal baru."

Kagura menurunkan Jump yang berada dibadapannya, menengadahkan kepalanya seraya menutup mata, dia hanya berpikir jika itu orang lain dia pasti akan langsung menolaknya, tapi Otose selalu membantunya, perhatian padanya semenjak hilangnya Gintoki bahkan memperbolehkannya tinggal tanpa membayar uang sewa, sungguh kasar mungkin jika dia menolaknya. Yah, kalau begitu hanya ada satu jawaban.

"Baiklah, nek... aku akan membantumu... Kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

Senyum Otose terpancar jelas setelah mendengar jawaban Kagura, dia menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya lalu mematikan bara api pada asbak _portable_ miliknya. Bangkit dari duduknya untuk bersiap pergi.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah malam ini untuk makan malam dikedaiku, nak... Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

Langkahnya menjauh, suara langkah kaki wanita tua itu makin sayup terdengar setelah dia melewati _Genkan_. Kembali menuju kediamannya, untuk mempersiapkan pelatihan dan pendidikan terbaik untuk calon karyawan baru Snack Otose malam ini dan seterusnya.

 **-LESSON I END-**

 **To be Continue.**

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hi, minna-san...

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan...

HONTONI GOMENNASAI!

Ya, saya tau kalau ini saja tidak cukup. Setelah gelombang cobaan yang saya curhatin di-Bio saya, saya masih merasa sangat menyesal. Tapi ya udah lah, saya berusaha untuk kembali membuat cerita. Dengan media yang tidak menentu. (Nebeng laptop orang)

Lanjut... udah dulu curhatnya, Chapter ini membahas tentang beberapa saat pertama semenjak kehilangan Gintoki, kondisi yang dijelaskan disini seperti:

1\. Asal mula Yorozuya terpisah.

2\. Percikan-percikan awal Canon Okikagu.

3\. Perubahan mental Kagura

4\. Hmmm clue2 yang berkaitan dengan Movie 2.

Q: FF apaan nih, Okikagu kagak greget, penipuan

A: Ya saya tau, saya ga suka bikin ship langsung berlayar, silahkan nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Q: Kagura-Sougo nya OOC banget yak?

A: Untuk Kagura, saya udah jelasin kalau nih chapter ngejelasin tentang perubahan mental Kagura. Gak mungkin kan Kagura yang ceria, ga ada apa2 langsung jadi bengis di Movie. Untuk Sougo kalo OOC saya minta maaf. Gue, Madao itu lelaki jadi jarang perhatiin perubahan lelaki wkwkwkwk.

Q: Percikan canon Okikagu? Mana? Kagak ada tuh...

A: Kalau anda jeli bacanya, ada satu kalimat yang menunjukkan itu. Saya sengaja minimkan.

Q: Kok ada dialog yang dikasih tanda bintang?

A: Ah, itu ada kaitannya dengan Movie... Tama diambil Gengai setelah dia menerima permintaan dari Mr. X untuk membuat * , sehingga Gengai beralasan kalau Tama rusak dan perlu perbaikan dalam waktu yang lama.

Okay? Cukup? Doakan saja saya bisa update secepatnya. Demi kalian semua para hard-boiled ups hard-shipper Okikagu, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang sekali interaksi OkiKagu, tapi tenang saja, mungkin sekitar Chapter 3-4 saya akan buat interaksi khusus mereka. Ok?

Jadi tetap pantengin nih story ya, save ke library kalian, vote ceritanya dan share cerita ini ke teman2 kalian. Jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran pada saya. Untuk hasil yang dapat memuaskan anda.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

~Justaway Madao


	3. I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW

_**LESSON II : I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama**_ _ **isn't mine, Its Sorachi-Sensei's masterpiece.**_

 _Warning: Spoiler Alert! Cerita ini belum lengkap kalo ente belum nonton Gintama Movie 2; Yorozuya Ei En Nare. Jadi nonton dulu baru baca lol._

.

.

.

Kemeriahan suasana dalam suatu tempat didalam kota penuh dosa, Kabukicho mendadak mencekam... Mulanya semua orang yang berada dibawah atap sebuah kedai bernama Snack Otose tersebut sudah lupa menginjak daratan, semua pengunjung hampir tenggelam dalam lautan alkoholik yang didominasi _sake_ dan _dom_ - _peri_. Hingga datanglah seorang lelaki dengan _hakama_ berwarna gelap yang memulai keributan disana.

"Hmm, tak kusangka rupanya kau disini sekarang... _China_..." Sapa sang lelaki begitu memasuki kedai tersebut dengan tatapan yang sinis.

Nampak acuh tak acuh, wanita yang disebut hanya membawakan baki ketempat duduk para _ossan_ yang berada diujung kedai. Tak ada niat untuk menatap sumber suara yang sudah dia kenali sejak lama tersebut, dia tahu lelaki itu hanya akan memancing emosinya belaka jika dia membalas sapaan tidak sopan tersebut.

Okita Sougo, lelaki yang merupakan kapten Divisi satu Shinsengumi ini selalu saja datang dalam kondisi yang tidak tepat. Ya kalian akan tahu pada saatnya mengapa... Dia hanya duduk tanpa suara di _bar-stand_ kedai dan memesan satu gelas minuman keras untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah hujan deras melanda Kabukicho beberapa saat yang lalu. Awalnya, dia tidak ingin berkunjung kekedai ini hanya saja hujan memaksanya untuk berteduh dan mencari sesuatu agar tubuhnya tidak terkena _hypotermia_.

Musim hujan memang selalu membawa beberapa kemungkinan yang selalu tidak terduga. Sudah sebulan terakhir ini Sougo tidak menemukan keberadaan partnernya yang biasa berkeliaran dan berakhir merusak taman Kabukicho. Sebenarnya dia heran, apakah gadis itu masih depresi setelah kehilangan Walinya beberapa bulan yang lalu ataukah sudah pergi bersama ayahnya berkelana keluar angkasa. Hanya saja _pride do-S_ yang dia miliki tidak mau mengikuti rasa keingintahuannya tersebut, itu hanya akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh seperti komandan _stalker_ akut Shinsengumi.

Entah mengapa pandangannya tak mampu lepas dari gadis yang hari itu tidak memakai cepolan dikedua sisi kepala, rambutnya terurai menutupi pundak. Entah mengapa iris merah itu terpaku dengan perubahan minor pada rivalnya. Tingginya sedikit bertambah, senyum konyolnya sudah tiada, berganti dengan senyuman palsu yang hanya dikhususkan untuk para pelanggan paruh baya yang ada disana, suara cemprengnya pun semakin berkurang, dan juga apa itu... Dia memakai _make-up?_ Mengapa... dia terlihat begitu dewasa... Tapi... Mengapa dia tidak memperhatikanku... Mengapa? Rasa sakit apa ini...

Dia meminum segelas _Dom-peri_ yang sudah dia putar terus menerus ditangannya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tatapan sadis khas miliknya terus menempel pada tubuh gadis yang baru tumbuh tersebut, semua detail pada tubuh gadis china itu terus dia perhatikan dalam diam. Otose yang berada di bar merasa risih dengan tatapan Sougo terhadap karyawan barunya tersebut dan mulai angkat suara.

" _Anta_... Jangan memulai sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan keributan disini, anak itu... Moodnya sedang tidak baik..."

"Hah?" Sougo tertegun dengan perkataan Otose lalu kembali meng- _observasi_ Kagura yang tengah merapikan sisa-sisa pelanggan yang meninggalkan meja. Moodnya sedang tidak baik? Karena apa? Dirinya belum memulai hal apapun untuk menjahili si gadis pelayan itu, segala kemungkinan dia pikir untuk menerka apa yang terjadi pada gadis berusia hampir 15 tahun tersebut... Hingga Kagura membawa beberapa gelas menuju _westafel_ berjarak sekitar 2-3 meter dari Sougo.

"China, masaka... Kau sedang PM-S"... _Craaaaaanggg_... Suara gelas yang digenggam oleh Kagura terdengar. Dia mencoba menahan malu bercampur emosi terhadap perkataan Sougo hingga genggamannya mengeras dengan sendirinya, tenaga Yato itu membuat gelas kaca bak plastik yang mudah pecah. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dia berkata sangat pelan...

"Ma-maaf nek, tanganku licin... Akan segera kubersihkan gelasnya..." Kagura segera mengambil sapu dan sekop, Otose hanya diam sembari menghisap rokoknya. Suasana hening dan semua pandangan yang tertuju pada Kagura berangsur-angsur kembali menjelma menjadi keramaian para pelanggan yang sedang berpesta pora. Kagura membersihkan semua tanpa menatap sedikitpun pada arah Sougo lalu bergegas menuju Catherine yang sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk diantar pada pelanggan.

Sougo yang melihat tingkahnya itu tetap tidak berekspresi sedikitpun, walau pancingannya sudah _strike_ entah mengapa hatinya tidak puas. Dia masih tidak memandangku pikirnya. Saat Kagura mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan paruh baya dan beberapa _amanto_ yang terhitung baru tiba di Snack Otose tersebut, sebuah konversasi membuat telinga Sougo makin panas.

" _Ne, ne_... Kagura-cwan... Apa habis kerja kau sibuk??? Kau bilang akan menemani om kenchan jika om pesan diatas ¥100.000 beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Yang membuat telinga Sougo panas bukanlah pertanyaan itu, tetapi jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut gadis berambut Vermilion tersebut.

"Ah~ _Occhan_ bisa ajaah... itukan jika kau menghabiskan ¥100.000 dalam satu malam, tidak dihitung jika kau menghabiskan pada hari kedua, hehehe..."

 _Nani_ _the_ _fuck_??? Apa-apaan jawabannya itu... Apa yang telah dia lakukan, dia tersenyum seakan itu bukan apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi? _Shit_ , aku tidak mengerti ini semua, mengapa dadaku terasa sesak! Pikir Sougo. Dalam gundah, matanya terlepas dari Kagura, mengapa rasanya dia tak sanggup untuk menatap gadis itu. Dia masih dibawah umur kan? Lanjut benaknya... Otose menyadari perubahan prilaku Sougo dan terus menatap lelaki yang tertunduk memandangi gelas kosongnya itu, hingga...

"~ _kyaaa_... hahahaha..."

"Baiklah Kagura-cwaaan... Bagaimana jika kau menemani kami dimalam yang sangat panjang ini, kali ini kita akan menghabiskan ¥100.000 dalam satu malam, tidak ¥1.000.000 pun tidak masalah... Huahahahaha!" Seraya menarik Kagura untuk duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki itu dikenal baik sebagai pemilik tanah yang sangat banyak di Edo, tak heran jika dia mampu berfoya-foya dan dianggap mampu membeli segalanya disamping dia bergenre _ugly old-_ _man_.

Kagura yang jatuh terduduk disamping pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa, sembari meminum _koronamin-C_ yang sudah dituangkan Madao. Kebetulan Hasegawa ditraktir oleh bos besar ini malam itu, dia ikut tertawa dan tenggelam dalam minuman keras. Sesi tertawa bersama bos besar Edo itu terhenti ketika sebuah pedang telah keluar dari sebuah sarung dan mengarah pada _Ugly-Ossan_ tersebut.

Serentak semua mata tertuju pada lelaki bersurai pasir itu tak terkecuali Kagura. Gelak keriuhan Snack Otose langsung teredam dalam keheningan. Otose pun tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Sougo karena saking cepatnya dia bergerak.

"A-apaa yang ka-kau lakukan, _temee_..." Ucap juragan tanah sangat panik dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hei kau, hentikan..." Otose menapali tindakan Sougo sembari memukul meja.

"Aku tak pernah ingat kalau kau itu adalah wanita murahan, _china_..."

"Hentikan itu, sadis..." jawab Kagura menundukkan pandangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kehidupanmu sudah sejatuh ini... Kau... "

"A-apa yang kau katakan, samurai... Si-siapa kau!" Tambah sang juragan tanah dalam kepanikannya.

"Kau tidak punya hak menyentuhnya..." sahut Sougo dengan amarah dalam nadanya.

"Hentikan..." Kagura kembali bergumam

"Dia ini adalah barang milikku..." semua terkejut dengan pernyataan Sougo. Termasuk Otose, Catherine dan juga Madao yang mengeriput ketakutan dipojokan sofa karena dia tahu siapa yg menghunuskan pedang tersebut.

"Cukup..."

"Hah? Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku, _china_? Hanya aku yang boleh mempermainkanmu... Kau adalah properti pribadi seorang Okita Sougo..." Mata merahnya terbakar dan membara... Pandangannya gelap, dan menjadi haus darah. Berkat kata-kata _peng-klaim-an_ yang dia ucapkan dihadapan semua orang, gelisah dan beban dalam hatinya sedikit berkurang. Ternyata dia sudah menemukan apakah rasa sakit yang dia pendam saat melihat gadis Yato tersebut.

Dia merasa sakit saat Kagura tidak memperhatikannya, dia merasa sakit saat senyum manis gadis itu menghilang entah kemana, rasa sakit saat dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan sang gadis padanya namun tak berhasil sedikitpun. Dia hanya... dia hanya ingin Kagura memperhatikannya... Seluruh jiwa yang dia alihkan dalam gengaman katana-nya terbakar karena satu hal, api kecemburuan yang tak lain dia sendiripun tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ah, betapa buruknya aku dalam mengutarakan keinginanku pikirnya.

Pikiran kosong itu teralih saat pedang yang dia arahkan tiba-tiba bergetar, alangkah terkejutnya Sougo saat melihat katana itu dalam genggaman Kagura. _Craaaaannnk_... Mata pedang tersebut lalu pecah berkeping-keping, belum bangkit dari keterkejutannya, sebuah pukulan melayang kearah wajah _ikkemen_ berambut warna pasir tersebut. Yup, pukulan dari seseorang yang sebenarnya dia khawatirkan. Kagura memukul Sougo sekuat tenaga hingga dia terlempar menerobos keluar dari pintu Snack Otose dan membuatnya terguyur deras hujan langit malam Kabukicho.

Semua orang terdiam, terkejut dan _shock_. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata. Puncak emosi Kagura sudah mencapai titik dimana dia tak bisa menahannya lagi, dengan tangan yang berbalut darah akibat menghancurkan katana tadi, Kagura berjalan kedepan pintu, kali ini tatapanya berubah, sebuah tatapan dingin kearah lelaki pengganggu hidupnya. Suaranyapun meninggi karena emosi yang dia tahan sudah meledak dan mencapai tahap bahaya.

" _Temee_... Sejak kapan aku ini barang milikmu, hah!"

Sougo yang diguyur hujan berusaha bangkit menggunakan sarung pedangnya. Mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibir akibat hantaman luar biasa dari sang gadis lalu meludahkan darah yang ada dimulutnya. Masih terdiam, Kagura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau hanya lelaki sampah yang selalu mengganggu hidupku..."

 _(Tidak...)_

"Kau bahkan tidak menghiburku saat Gin-chan menghilang dan malah menjelekkannya..."

 _(Tidak, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu...)_

"Kemana dirimu, kau hanya bisa bersantai-santai dan tidak berusaha mencari Gin-chan bahkan setelah kami melaporkannya pada Shinsengumi."

 _(Ugh...)_

"Dan kau bilang aku milikmu! Tch, jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tak sudi untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, lelaki bajingan!"

Sakit, semua perkataan yang terlempar dari mulut Kagura itu benar-benar menusuk langsung dalam benak seorang _do-S_ sejati. Apa-apaan ini, aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini selain kehilangan _Ane-ue..._ Ternyata aku tidak ingin dia temui lagi, ah... Ini semua memang salahku, inilah hukumanku akibat sifat sadis yang kugunakan hanya untuk harga diri dan menutupi kelemahan diriku ini. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi... Aku sudah ditolak dan diusir dari kehidupannya.

Otose lalu berjalan dan merangkul pundak Kagura, mengeluarkan kata-kata pembelaannya terhadap Kagura.

"Hentikan semua ini, kau Okita Sougo, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menampakkan wajahmu lagi dikedaiku jika hanya ingin membuat masalah. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam kehidupan Kagura. Dia hanya berusaha menjadi profesional dalam pelayanan, aku sendiripun takkan rela jika dia harus menjual tubuhnya. Setidaknya kami masih tahu batasan! Tidak sepertimu... Orang luar yang sok ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, dasar pecundang."

Sougo hanya terdiam antara menahan malu, sakit dan juga rasa cemburunya. Tapi dia sadar kalau semua itu adalah salahnya, bahkan Otose bisa membaca pikirannya kalau dia tidak rela melihat Kagura bertingkah seperti gadis prostitusi. Dibawah derasnya hujan, saat dia berhasil berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki, walaupun poni rambut masih menutupi kedua matanya. Dia menyarungkan kembali pedang rusaknya lalu berkata dengan suara yang cukup didengar sampai pada Kagura.

"Jika kau sudah merasa seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan menghilang dari hidupmu, kau... Hanyalah seorang mangsa yang tidak berharga lagi bagiku."

Sougo mengatakan dengan nada datar seraya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kagura yang samar-samar terlihat meneteskan air mata, walau sebenarnya itu sangat sakit baginya, dia merasa perasaannya tertolak. Rasa sakit yang hampir setara seperti saat kehilangan Mitsuba. Diapun tahu bahwa air mata itu juga bukan untuk menangisi kepergiannya dibalik dingin dan kelamnya malam, hanya sebuah air mata yang berisi rasa sakit hati sang Gadis akibat sifat tak berperasaannya. Langkahnya makin menjauh, dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya di Kedai Snack Otose, dia hanya berjalan gontai bermandikan dinginnya air hujan, menengadah kelangit sambil mengelus pipi kanannya yang membengkak...

 _"Ittai naa_... Aku... benci diriku sendiri..." ujarnya pada langit, menyalahkan dirinya lalu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Tak ada satupun yang mengira bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka saat itu, hingga waktu yang sangat lama untuk bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

 **[Sebulan setelahnya, Empat bulan setelah hilangnya Gintoki]**

Sebuah pandemik menyerang Edo, wabah ini menyebar secara perlahan menjangkiti setiap penduduk Edo. Virus ini menyerang daya tahan tubuh seseorang dan mempercepat penuaan sel-sel tubuh. Akibatnya orang-orang akan mengalami penuaan sel lebih cepat dan mengurangi daya tahan tubuh terhadap penyakit. Karena gejala paling nampak adalah dengan berubahnya rambut seseorang menjadi berwarna putih, maka penyakit ini disebut sebagai wabah putih.

Diantara carut marut dan kepanikan massal yang menyerang Edo akibat wabah ini, terjadilah insiden _Colonel Sanders_ , hal ini mengakibatkan Kondo Isao, Katsura Kotaro dan Hiraga Gengai ditangkap. Shinsengumi dibubarkan karena dianggap sudah berkhianat terhadap Bakufu. Hijikata, Sougo, Shimaru dan banyak anggota Shinsengumi menghilang seakan ditelan bumi. Elizabeth selaku partner abadi Katsura sempat mengadakan perlawanan, namun menurut isu yang beredar, Joi Katsura sudah dikalahkan dan dibersihkan ( _dibunuh_ ) oleh assasin yang disewa oleh Bakufu.

Bubarnya Shinsengumi berarti menutup kasus karena pencarian atas hilangnya Gintoki tak akan kunjung selesai. Akhirnya Gintoki dinyatakan meninggal karena terjangkit wabah putih dan Otose mengadakan formalitas pemakaman untuknya. Walau hanya pemakaman kosong, namun banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman Gintoki. Otae, Kyubei, Sacchan yang menangis meronta tidak terima kalau Gintoki telah wafat dan tentunya Tsukuyo serta Hinowa yang datang jauh-jauh dari Yoshiwara hanya untuk menghadiri pemakaman sang penyelamat Yoshiwara.

Diantara kerumunan yang sedang berduka cita, nampaklah dua anggota Yorozuya yang hanya tertegun dengan pandangan kosong pada nisan pembimbing mereka di Yorozuya, Shinpachi dan Kagura. Walau itu adalah _ceremonial_ terakhir untuk bos mereka, perbedaan ideologi dan jalan berpikir membuat mereka nampak berjauhan. Shinpachi disisi Otae, kakaknya, sedangkan Kagura lebih sudi untuk merangkul dan menangis dilengan Tsukuyo dibanding untuk dekat dengan Shinpachi.

Kesedihan, Lara, Kepedihan, berakhir pada satu kalimat perpisahan didepan sebuah nisan.

 _"Selamat Jalan Samurai Terakhir, Sakata Gintoki."_

 **-LESSON II END-**

 **To be Continue...**

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hi, minna-san...

I'm back with a brand new chapter! Banzaaai!

Mungkin mohon maaf jika anda benar-benar shock saat ngebaca Kagura jadi OOC, namun itu semua karena dia sedang berlatih profesional dalam bekerja. Ya ya saya tau kalau itu benar2 merusak citra seorang Kagura yang polos.

I dunno what to say, ini chapter benar2 kacau, mungkin... Saya mohon maaf, ini adalah keterbatasan imajinasi saya. So sorry karena kurangnya scene lawak dan komedi pada story saya satu ini, karena saya membuat dengan genre lebih ke drama dibanding komedi.

Di scene terakhir, itu adalah scene Movie II dimana Kondo menyamar sebagai Kolonel Sanders, trus didandani oleh Katsura dan Gengai dan berakhir dalam ledakan sebuah distrik perbelanjaan.

Yup, jadi tetap pantengin nih story ya, save ke library kalian, vote ceritanya dan share cerita ini ke teman2 kalian. Jangan sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran pada saya. Untuk hasil yang dapat memuaskan anda.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_

 _~Justaway Madao_


	4. WHITE PLAGUE HYPE LIKE EBOLA

_**LESSON III : WHITE PLAGUE HYPE JUST LIKE EBOLA**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama isn't**_ _ **mine, Its Sorachi-Sensei's masterpiece**._

 _Warning: Spoiler Alert! Cerita ini belum lengkap kalo ente belum nonton Gintama Movie 2; Yorozuya Ei En Nare. Jadi nonton dulu baru baca lol._

.

.

.

 **[1 Tahun Pasca menghilangnya Keriting Ubanan]**

Langit Edo seakan tak ramah pada setiap insan yang hidup dibawahnya. Edo-machi sudah tidak nampak seperti sebuah kota metropolitan. Hancurnya pemerintahan Bakufu tidak lain karena adanya pandemik "Wabah Putih" yang sudah menyerang kurang lebih selama 5-6 bulan yang lalu. Pemerintahan lumpuh, perekonomian tersendat semua aspek kehidupan negara sudah kacau balau dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Penjarahan, perampokan, pemerkosaan sering terjadi dimanapun sudut kota tersebut.

Wabah Putih sudah menjangkiti 50% populasi Edo, tanpa adanya pemerintahan yang berjalan. Rasa tak mungkin suatu pihak mampu membuat obat penawarnya. Ditengah surut dan kacaunya perekonomian Edo, seorang lelaki menjadi pemburu kriminal dan mau melakukan permintaan apa saja atas nama kebenaran, harga bisa nego...! Yup walaupun dibilang bisa nego, quest untuk memburu kriminal sudah mematok harga yang selangit dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tingkat kriminalitas sudah terhitung melonjak saat Shinsengumi dibubarkan tahun lalu sehingga menyebabkan permintaan normal dari klien berkurang.

Terkadang bayaran dari quest yang dia terima bahkan bukan seonggok uang, namun justru bahan makanan serta obat-obatan yang harganya mungkin melambung tinggi saat krisis nasional seperti ini, tak jarang dia pulang terluka, tak jarang beberapa sendinya tergeser, tulangnya patah. Namun tak menghentikan niatnya dalam mencari kebutuhan agar bertahan hidup. Jika kalian para pembaca pikir dia adalah lelaki _Hard-boiled_ macam karakter _Hokuto no_ _Ken_ , yap benar dulu dia pernah dipermainkan oleh _Cyborg Sorachi_ dalam _Character Polling Arc_ dan menjadi chara dari dunia penuh preman tsb.

Alasan terkuat dia terus menjadi pemburu quest dan menghasilkan uang adalah karena salah satu anggota keluarganya terkena wabah putih. Satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang dia miliki Shimura Tae sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit Edo dan sedang menerima perawatan medis. Ya, lelaki tersebut adalah pewaris dari Dojo Shimura, Shimura Shinpachi. Atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan _Yorozuya Shinpachi-san._ Mendapatkan ruangan di RS saja sudah cukup beruntung karena dia memiliki kenalan melalui Otose yang mampu memprioritaskan kakaknya yang masih mengalami gejala awal wabah putih.

Otae sendiri masih mampu berdiri dan berjalan untuk sekitar 15 menit, masih mampu untuk duduk diatas kasur perawatan dengan santai. Walau dokter menganjurkannya untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit sampai wabah mereda. _(Terima kasih pada Otose yang membuat Otae diprioritaskan)_ Shinpachi selalu menyembunyikan pekerjaan kasarnya itu dari _Ane-ue_ tercintanya. Selalu menutupi lukanya, berbicara sebiasa mungkin saat menemani kakaknya. Terkadang berdalih seperti terjatuh dari tangga ketika memperbaiki genteng saat tangan kirinya yang patah terekspos kepada kakaknya tersebut.

Disela-sela menjaga Otae yang sudah tidak bisa kemanapun selain dikamar Rumah Sakit, Shinpachi kembali menulis surat kepada seorang kenalan yang sangat dia khawatirkan. Terkadang dia menulis di Rumah Sakit, terkadang saat dia pulang ke kediaman Shimura saat Kyuubei rela menggantikan _shift_ Shinpachi dimalam hari. Sebenarnya sudah sejak saat wabah ini dimulai kegiatan surat menyurat itu berlangsung. Hanya saja semakin intens saat Otae berada dirumah sakit.

Hal ini dikarenakan sahabat pena Shinpachi itu sudah mengalami hal yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding dirinya. Kirara, sudah kehilangan semua keluarganya akibat Wabah Putih, termasuk Urara adiknya yang paling dia sayangi sekarang sedang memasuki tahap kritis dan juga sedang dirawat dirumahnya di Okinawa. Shinpachi merasa tidak ada yang mampu dilakukannya selain menghibur Kirara lewat pesan-pesan tertulisnya. Semua situasi memprihatinkan seperti ini benar-benar membuat kepribadian seseorang berubah pikirnya...

Karena Otose membantu mengamankan spot untuk Otae di Rumah Sakit, secara tidak langsung dan perlahan Kagura mengetahui kalau _Anego_ yang dia sayang jatuh sakit, hal ini membuatnya sedih. Terkadang dia menangis ketika terpikir jika Otae akan bernasib sama seperti Gin-chan, berakhir disebuah batu nisan. Keras keinginannya untuk menjenguk Kakak Perempuannya itu, namun dia masih segan untuk bertemu dengan Shinpachi, sehingga dia menanti saat Shinpachi pergi untuk menjenguk Otae di Rumah Sakit.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk bersua Otae disiang hari, malamnya Kagura kembali bekerja di Snack Otose. Pertumbuhannya termasuk cepat pada saat dia menginjak 15 tahun sekarang, tinggi badannya bertambah drastis, gundukan di dadanya semakin membesar. Dengan bimbingan Otose, dia memanjangkan dan mengurai rambutnya. Dia benar-benar maskot baru di Kedai Snack Otose menggeser Catherine _(sejak kapan)_ yang kumis kucingnya semakin tumbuh tidak jelas.

Walau Kagura memiliki raut wajah yg tidak seceria dulu, Otose mendidik dan mengajarkannya berbagai macam skill seperti memasak, _make-up_ dan skill lain yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita. Otose berharap kemampuan itu akan berguna di masa depan dan berharap Kagura tidak akan menempuh jalan seperti Shinpachi dan kembali kemedan pertempuran.

 _(A/N: Jika kalian melihat Chapter I dan di scene pertama, kagura dalam lamunannya, ya dia sudah berada ditahap ini.)_

Kagura masih mendiami kontrakan tua Yorozuya, dia masih tidur disana, tentu dengan bayaran yang sudah dipotong dari gaji bulanannya bekerja di Snack Otose. Tak jarang kesendirian membuatnya menangis dimalam hari, teringat raut konyol Gintoki, wajah sedih Otae... semua membuatnya menjadi sangat sentimentil dalam kesendirian dan bahkan berakhir tidak tidur semalaman. Kapan? Kapan kesedihan ini akan berakhir... Pikirnya...

.

.

.

 **[4 bulan setelahnya]**

Kabar duka Gintoki terdengar hingga menggeser _wig_ seorang lelaki tua yang berada puluhan tahun cahaya dari bumi, walau terhitung sangat telat dia segera bergegas untuk kembali dan menjemput putrinya. Bagaimanapun sebagai orang tua dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan itu.

Sesaat sampai dibumi, _Umibozu the Alien_ _Hunter_ langsung mencari keberadaan putrinya... Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Kagura sedang menuangkan minuman pada seorang lelaki sekitar 30 tahunan di meja pelanggan Snack Otose. Tanpa basa basi, tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung mendobrak menuju lelaki tersebut dan mencengram kerahnya...

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku hah?!" Tanya Umibozu dengan wig yang menggelincir mulus dari kepala dan memperlihatkan kepala plontos miliknya.

"A-a-apaaaa, ma-ma-maafkan sayaaaaaa..." jawab sang pemuda ketakutan setengah mati melihat hawa membunuh berbahaya dari mata sang ayah Kagura.

"Pa-papiiii... He-hentikan sekarang..." Kagura terkejut bukan kepalang saat menyadari amarah Umibozu meledak.

"Kagura, katakan... Mengapa kau disini, apa yang kau lakukan nak..."

Kagura menatap Otose dibalik bar, Otose nampak tenang seakan mengetahui kalau hal ini akan terjadi. _Yare-yare..._ kenapa semua orang terlalu protektif pada gadis itu, ckckck... Pikirnya sembari membuka pembicaraan...

"Hoi, _soko no hage_ (gundul yg disana)... Tenangkan dirimu dan masuklah kedalam bersama Kagura, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Catharine, Tama ambil alih sebentar..."

 _"Ha-hage_..." jawab Umibozu tak berkutik. Lalu mengikuti arahan Kagura untuk masuk kedalam tempat tinggal Otose.

Setelah mendengar beberapa penjelasan panjang dari Otose, akhirnya Umibozu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, itu semua sudah menjelaskan mengapa Kagura sangat berubah, tampilannya yang lebih feminim, dan juga fisiknya yang juga sudah berubah. Namun tetap saja ada beberapa poin yang membuatnya sebagai ayah merasa puterinya tidak aman.

"Nah, Kagura... Apa kau ingin ikut Papi berkelana keluar angkasa?"

Setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, Kagura menundukkan kepala untuk berpikir sejenak, raut wajah dan suaranya yang datar menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ngga, papi... Aku akan menunggu dibumi saja..." alangkah terkejutnya Umibozu, saat mendengar jawaban anaknya tersebut.

"N-ne... Si samurai itu kan sudah tiada, kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap dibumi kan..." Kembali Umibozu menanyakan dengan wajah panik, takut akan suatu hal.

"Tidak papi, aku akan tetap menunggu disini..." jawaban ini seperti mengindahkan pikiran macam-macam sang orang tua.

"Ja-ja-jangan-jangan, ka-kau ingin menikah disin-" _Brakkkkkkk_

"Ah, _wig_ papi lepas, kukira kalau kutaruh disana bakal awet..." Kagura membenturkan wig berlapis telapak tangannya kepipi Umibozu... "Hmm, apa papi ngomong sesuatu?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak ada nak..."

"Tenang saja papi, aku akan jadi anak yang baik... Aku hanya ingin menunggu lebih lama, aku yakin dia... Gin-chan akan kembali..." terang Kagura sambil memejamkan mata dan tangan yang ditaruh dipangkuannya.

Mendengar ketetapan hati yang begitu kuat dari anaknya, Umibozu menyerah... lalu menundukkan badan pada Otose, seraya berkata...

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon bantuannya untuk mengawasi dan mendidik anak saya Otose-san, mungkin saya akan selalu kesulitan jika terus bolak balik ke Bumi, oleh karenanya, saya serahkan Puteri saya pada anda saat saya tidak disini."

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku... Lagipula dia banyak membantu kami disini."

Dan percakapan pun berakhir dengan senyuman kedua belah pihak, Umibozu yang gagal membawa anaknya pergi keluar angkasa untuk memulai petualangan berburu alien melangkah pergi dengan perasaan lega setelah merundingkan berbagai macam hal dengan seorang wanita tua kharismatik mantan Ratu Kabukicho. Langkahnya pun kembali melangkah melintasi bintang sedangkan puterinya masih berpijak pada Bumi tepat disebuah kota mati bernama Edo.

.

Berita duka terdengar dari Okinawa, dimana Urara adik dari sahabat pena Shinpachi, Kirara telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah menjalani 5 bulan perawatan medis akibat dampak Wabah Putih, dimana kata-kata terakhirnya pada sang Onee-san adalah " _Carilah kebahagiaanmu, walau bukan disini kakak..."_ membuat Shinpachi untuk membulatkan tekad untuk menjemput Kirara dan membawanya ke Edo setelah saling bertukar surat.

Setelah beberapa hari pergi, (biasanya Shinpachi meminta tolong Kyubei jika dia bepergian dalam waktu lama) dan kembali. Otae dibuat terkejut saat Shinpachi memperkenalkan Kirara padanya. Setelah menjelaskan situasi Kirara pada Otae, Shinpachi meminta izin agar Kirara bisa tinggal di kediaman Shimura dan membantu untuk mengurus Otae. Tanpa berpikir panjang Otae langsung _meng-iya-kan_ keinginan adiknya tersebut, walaupun Shinpachi sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa semudah ini Otae mengizinkannya. Maka mulai saat itu, Kirara resmi mulai tinggal di Dojo Shimura.

Perang sipil yang sempat terjadi sebelum wabah merebah pesat, dimulai oleh pemberontakan Elizabeth karena ditahannya Katsura dan terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya terhenti akibat popolasi yang semakin berkurang, semakin memperparah kondisi Edo saat ini, diantara carut-marut politik dan lingkungan sosial yang semakin memburuk, para _Oniwaban_ yang dipimpin Sarutobi Ayame dan Seorang mantan Mimawarigumi, Imai Nobume masih melakukan tugasnya dalam melindungi keturunan Shogunate yang tersisa, Tokugawa Soyo.

Diam-diam, Sacchan mengutus beberapa orang Oniwaban dibantu oleh Hyakka dari Yoshiwara dalam misi gabungan pencarian Gintoki. Dua wanita ini tak kenal lelah dalam mencari lelaki " _good for nothing_ " ini dan selalu menolak kehilangannya sebagai kematian, namun karena Tsukuyo memiliki tugas utama sebagai pelindung Yoshiwara dia tidak mampu berkontribusi lebih namun bagi Sacchan itupun sudah cukup untuk memberikan tambahan personil dalam pencari Gintoki.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu hingga akhirnya wabah telah menjangkit sekitar 70% populasi Edo dan keadaan terus semakin memburuk didalam dan diluar Edo.

.

.

.

 **[1 Tahun, 7 Bulan Pasca Hilangnya Shiroyasha]**

Shinpachi semakin sering pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaan, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dia adalah seorang Yorozuya yang mengurus para kriminal, ciri khasnya adalah pakaian jubah hitam dengan _strip merah_ dikedua lengannya. Ya baju ini menjadi sangat terkenal didunia hitam Edo, karena dimanapun lelaki ini muncul, kejahatan pasti akan terhenti. Ciri keduanya adalah kacamata dan caping jerami, lalu tak lupa senjata yang dia gunakan adalah sebuah bokuto bertuliskan " _Toyako_ " dan pedang bertuliskan " _Shimura_ ".

Sebenarnya baju itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan Kirara pada Shinpachi setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama, berkali-kali Kirara menjahitkan hakama-nya yang sobek hingga sudah tidak layak pakai lagi, sebagai rasa terima kasih sudah memberinya tempat tinggal dan tujuan hidup yang baru, Kirara membelikan sebuah set pakaian yang memang dirancang khusus untuk pertempuran, entah mengapa strip merah itu sangat cocok dipakai oleh Shinpachi, menurutnya.

Sedangkan Bokuto dan Katana, keduanya adalah warisan... Bokuto merupakan peninggalan dari _The Last Samurai_ , Sakata Gintoki sedangkan Katana adalah warisan leluhur keluarga Shimura, pedang kualitas tinggi yang diwariskan turun temurun dalam keluarga mereka.

Disisi lain, semakin seringnya Shinpachi pergi membuat Kagura semakin akrab dengan Kirara yang sudah tidak canggung untuk menjaga Otae yang semakin lama semakin parah penyakitnya. Berbagai macam cerita saling tertukar dalam kebersamaan mereka saat Kagura menjenguk Otae, dari alasan bagaimana Kagura tiba dibumi hingga mengapa sekarang dia enggan bertemu dengan Shinpachi. Kirara merupakan seorang pendengar yang baik dan mampu bersikap netral, sehingga rahasia mereka berdua terjamin aman.

Suatu saat, dalam perjalanannya pulang dari Rumah Sakit Edo disore hari. Langit senja dibarat menyilaukan pandangan Kagura akan sesosok yang berdiri didepannya. Dia menyipitkan mata guna mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang memasuki pupilnya. Seorang sosok yang familiar...

"T-Tsukki??? Kau kah itu?"

"Kagura... Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..." Ucapnya sambil merogoh lengan kimononya, lalu memberikan barang tersebut pada gadis yang juga memiliki warna rambut semerah senja yang menaungi mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Kagura saat memegang apa yang telah diberikan oleh Tsukuyo padanya...

"I-ini...???!"

.

.

.

 **-LESSON III END-**

 **To be Continue.**

 **Author Note:**

YO, minna-san...

Sorry kalo chapter ini ngebosenin karena terlalu banyak monolog, emang lebih tepatnya, chapter ini berfungsi sebagai penyambung... Beberapa fakta FF sejauh ini:

1\. Shinpachi sudah mengubah penampilannya seperti di Movie.

2\. Otae mulai terjangkit Wabah Putih.

3\. Kirara mulai tinggal di Dojo Shimura.

4\. Sacchan dan Tsukki kompak mencari Gintoki.

5\. Kagura sudah memiliki rambut panjang, namun masih menggunakan cheong-sam lama miliknya.

Yap, semoga ga bosen nunggu chapter selanjutnya yah, cukup kali ini saya pamit undur diri setelah ngepost 2 chapter dalam sehari. Makasih pada tebengan laptop saya ucapkan.

 _Adios... Saraba-da!_

 _~Justaway-Madao_


	5. TWO FEMALES, SAME FEELING

_**LESSON IV : TWO FEMALES WITH A SAME FEELING**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama isn't mine, Its Sorachi-Sensei's masterpiece.**_

 _Warning: Spoiler Alert! Cerita ini belum lengkap kalo ente belum nonton Gintama Movie 2; Yorozuya Ei En Nare. Jadi nonton dulu baru baca lol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[1 Tahun, 11 Bulan Pasca menghilangnya Senior Do-S Combi]**

 _Aaaaarrrggggghhh_...

Tiiiidaaaaak... _Crattt_...

A-ampuni a-aku- _Crattt_...

Sebuah lorong ditengah Distrik Malam Kabukicho mendadak riuh dengan jeritan sekelompok orang yang sedang dikepung oleh satu orang * _lho_ *. Darah bertebaran disekeliling dinding seakan itu hanyalah percikan cat yang tertumpah. _Joisishi 'Yu no da wey',_ sekelompok pemberontak palsu sangat meresahkan dan menambah ketakutan penduduk Kabukicho yang terkenal dengan kebengisan mereka dalam menjarah dan merampok tergeletak tak berdaya disebuah lorong yang sangat dingin malam itu.

Tak ada satupun orang yang tersisa saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Sesaat sudah berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya, sang pelaku pembantaian mengelap sisa-sisa darah dipedang, lalu membuka ikat rambut dan membiarkan rambut jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Aura haus darah mengiringi langkahnya seakan mencari mangsa selanjutnya, tatapannya tajam dipenuhi dengan rasa keputusasaan dan kepedihan terpancar dari iris matanya yang memerah diterpa sinar rembulan. Mulutnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu kalimat hinaan.

"Lemah, kalian memang pantas untuk mati dibanding hidup"

Disisi lain distrik Kabukicho... Sebuah kedai yang selalu ramai walau ditengah carut marutnya sebuah negara, selalu terbuka untuk siapa saja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam damai, lalu tenggelam dalam euphoria minuman keras. Seorang gadis 15 tahun yang biasa memakai _cheong-sam_ sudah tidak ada, yang ada yaitu seorang gadis mengenakan kimono merah tradisional jepang dengan balutan obi berwarna kuning. Seseorang yang sama dengan nuansa dan aura yang berbeda.

Dia melayani dengan tulus para pelanggan setia kedai nenek tua tersebut, sifatnya pun sudah berbeda jauh dari seorang Kagura dua tahun yang lalu, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau dibalik senyumannya terdapat, kesedihan dan kepedihan mendalam. Itu semua hanya senyuman profesional yang dia buat sebagai daya tarik yang terus menyedot pelanggan untuk keuntungan sang nenek yang sudah membimbingnya saat Bos Yorozuya menghilang.

"Kagura-chan, aku pesan pinggiran roti satu karung yaa..." suara yang bergetar disalah satu meja memberikan pesanan pada gadis Kedai tersebut.

"Ah, madao ya... Sebaiknya kau menunggu diluar saja _ossan_ , kau tidak mampu membeli apapun dan jangan berlagak sebagai pelanggan disini..."

" _Yadaaa_... Apapun itu asal jangan biarkan aku diluar, apa kau dengar desas-desus yang beredar baru-baru ini? Itu membuatku takut, _kyaaaa_..."

" _Uwwaah_... _Kimochi warui..._ Hentikan itu _ossan_ , kau terlihat sangat menjijikkan... Kalau rumor gelandangan yang dikejar-kejar _debt collector_ , aku sudah sering mendengarnya, malahan aku akan mendapatkan hadiah jika melaporkan salah satunya sedang berada disini..." Ucapnya dingin...

" _Hi-hidoi_... _Ma... ma..._ bukan itu Kagura-chan... Akhir-akhir ini beredar rumor seorang Hitokiri yang tak pandang bulu berkeliaran bebas disini... Apa kau tega melihat _ossan_ tidak berdosa sepertiku terkapar dijalanan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu?"

Hah, seorang Hitokiri? Memang situasi krisis seperti ini membuat kriminalitas dijalanan Edo meningkat, tapi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Tidak biasa... Mereka biasanya berkelompok dan membuat perkumpulan seperti geng atau _Joisishi_. Namun Kagura merasakan hal yang tidak beres, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring dikepalanya. Apakah itu Shinpachi, tidak bahkan Shinpachi selalu digadang-gadang sebagai pembela kebenaran, bukan seorang Hitokiri. Untuk sementara waktu, Kagura merasa kalau dia harus waspada.

"A- _so_... kalau kau ingin makan, bersihkan toilet sana... Aku akan memintakan nenek sisa makanan dari Catharine nanti."

 _"Horeee... Yattaaaaaa_!!!" Madao pun langsung tancap gas dengan bahagia saat mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan untuk makannya. Setidaknya untuk saat itu...

Keadaan Edo semakin parah, krisis semakin menjadi-jadi serta perpecahan terjadi dimanapun, harga barang dan jasa semakin mencekik. Beberapa minggu kemudian Otose menutup kedainya karena pengunjung yang semakin berkurang dan situasi sangat tidak kondusif... Hal ini memaksa Kagura tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Yang dia lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya. Suatu saat dia teringat sesuatu dan langsung menyambung telepon ke kediaman Hinowa.

 _"Mos-mosh_ , kediaman Hinowa disini..." suara bocah lelaki yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hai Seita, ini aku Kagura. Apa Tsukki ada...?"

"Ah, sebentar... akan kupanggilkan ya..."

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Tsukuyo, Kagura bergegas untuk bertolak menuju Yoshiwara. Berdasarkan pembicaraan sebelumnya, Kagura menanyakan pada Tsukuyo apakah disana ada pengrajin senjata yang membuat payung kebesaran Housen dahulu kala, saat Yoshiwara masih terkurung dan belum terbebaskan oleh Gintoki. Kewaspadaan Kagura akan seorang Hitokiri mengharuskannya untuk segera meningkatkan persenjataan miliknya, tentu yang sesuai dengan kriteria senjata seorang Yato.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia bicarakan langsung pada Tsukuyo, sehingga dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai disana. Setiba di Yoshiwara, kota yang dulu terkenal sebagai _Red-Light_ _District_ , kota pelacuran terbesar sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah kamp pengungsian darurat. Kota ini sekarang didominasi oleh para wanita, anak-anak, orang tua yang sudah uzur dan terbebas dari infeksi wabah putih. Semua orang yang terkena wabah putih harus segera dipindahkan keluar dari Yoshiwara. Kagura terus berjalan menuju sebuah rumah ber-plang "Hinowa" didepannya lalu mengetuk pintu.

" _Haaik_... _Chotto-matte._.." terdengar suara wanita yang sangat lembut menyapa dibalik pintu. "Ah~ Kagura, silahkan masuk... Seita dan Tsukki sedang berbelanja sebentar, mari tunggu didalam..." tambahnya dengan suara lembut, sasuga seorang matahari Yoshiwara, Hinowa... seorang wanita berjiwa anggun, walaupun menghabiskan sisa hidupnya diatas kursi roda.

Kagura melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah Hinowa, mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan santun yang tak kalah hormat seperti wanita kebanyakan. Sangat jauh berbeda dari sikapnya sebelum merasakan kehilangan Gintoki. Sembari menunggu, mereka bercerita panjang lebar tentang keadaan Yoshiwara. Semua lelaki luar dilarang masuk apapun alasannya karena merebaknya wabah putih saat ini, hanya lelaki yang memang penduduk Yoshiwara yang bebas keluar-masuk, itupun karena mereka harus menyediakan logistik penyimpanan kebutuhan warga Yoshiwara.

Disaat pembicaraan serius ini berlangsung, tentu dengan menyeruput segelas teh dan cemilan. Berbunyilah pintu geser kediaman Hinowa.

" _Tadaimaa_ ~" suara khas bocah lelaki yang berdiam dirumah tersebut menggema melalui genkan hingga ketelinga Kagura.

"Seita, Tsukuyo... _Okaeri_..." balas Hinowa dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ah, Kagura. Maaf menunggu. Apa kau ingin langsung?" Tanya Tsukuyo saat meletakkan belanjaan di dapur.

" _Hnn_ , aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu, Tsukki... Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan... Ayo..."

Mereka berdua lalu pamit dengan sang pemilik kediaman untuk beranjak pergi. Tinggi Kagura tak terasa sudah hampir mendekati Tsukuyo, keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju Rumah Pengrajin Senjata Housen. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua wanita ini. Tsukuyo nampak memperhatikan perubahan Kagura, hanya satu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Jika orang itu masih ada, apakah dia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang lebih ceria?

Kagura menyadari arah pandangan Tsukuyo, lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Tsukki? Apa ada yang aneh dariku?"

"Tidak, sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kau banyak berubah ya, Kagura..." jawabnya memejamkan mata sambil kembali menghisap bakaran tembakau melalui pipa kiseru miliknya.

"Hmm, aku tak merasa berubah sedikitpun... Oh, bukannya kita sama Tsukki?"

"Sama? Apanya Kagura?"

" _Are da, are_... Kita sama-sama memanjangkan rambut, ehe..." Tak ada ekspresi ceria dalam kata-kata polosnya, semua sudah hilang dikikis oleh penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini. Tsukuyo tahu betul akan hal itu.

"Ah, ini... Entah kenapa aku ingin memanjangkannya..."

"Boleh juga, Tsukki itu cantik... dengan rambut seperti itu, kau nampak seperti bidadari yang bisa memikat hati pria manapun... _Desu-yo_???"

 _Deg_... Mendengar kata-kata polos Kagura, rasanya sangat sakit. Apa Kagura tidak mengerti, perasaan yang dia miliki, cantik? Apanya... lelaki yang selalu dia idamkan bahkan sudah tidak bisa dia raih, Memikat hati seorang pria itu tidaklah mudah... Namun Tsukuyo tidak bisa menyalahkan kepolosan Kagura, perlahan dia mengusap kelopak matanya yang sudah menahan guyuran air mata kesedihan sebuah cinta yang tak terbalas. Mencoba bergerak seminim mungkin agar Kagura tak menyadarinya, namun...

"Tsukki? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak... Mataku terkena debu, Kagura..." Kagura yang dulu tidak akan peka dengan situasi seperti ini, namun Kagura yang sekarang, sudah memiliki empati yang lebih besar terhadap orang lain, dia merasa bersalah, dia menundukkan kepala...

" _Gomen_..."

Tsukuyo terkejut dengan jawaban Kagura. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit lega, yang kehilangan orang itu bukan hanya dia seorang, Gadis kecil itu tumbuh dengan perasaan kehilangan lebih dari aku, pikir Tsukuyo. Tak ada alasan lain, dia harus bisa bersikap dewasa, setidaknya untuk membimbing Kagura yang bisa dia bilang menganggapnya seperti seorang Kakak. Tak terasa tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Kagura dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Kagura. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar segera menemukan orang itu... _ne_..."

" _Hnn_..." Gumam Kagura pelan masih merasa bersalah, merekapun terus berjalan menyusuri Yoshiwara tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka, mereka saling menenangkan satu sama lain dalam diam. Sebuah jalinan perasaan antara dua wanita saat kehilangan orang yang sama.

Langit senja bersiap menarik tirai kegelapan menuju dinginnya langit malam. Sesaat setelah selesai dengan tujuan mereka, sang ahli senjata tua Yoshiwara menyanggupi untuk membuatkan Kagura sebuah payung tempur ala klan Yato. Walau akan memakan biaya dan waktu setidaknya tujuan mereka tercapai. Kagura mengumpulkan uang gajinya selama bekerja di Snack Otose, tidak ada kebutuhan lain selain sukonbu dan kebutuhan wanita yang dia beli sehingga tabungannya cukup banyak. Uang ini sudah cukup untuk _meng-upgrade_ senjata miliknya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Hinowa, Tsukuyo memcoba membuka pembicaraan agar suasana tidak canggung setelah percakapan blunder Kagura sebelumnya.

"Ka-Kagura... Tumben sekali kau ingin membuat senjata baru, apakah payung yang kau pegang itu sudah rusak?" Tsukuyo memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang agak kaku.

"Oh, itu... Tsukki, apa kau tahu rumor yang sedang beredar di Kabukicho?"

"Apa itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, seorang Hitokiri berkeliaran bebas disana... Setidaknya aku ingin membekali diri dengan senjata baru... Untuk jaga-jaga..."

"Hooh..." Tsukuyo menanggapi setelah menghembuskan asap dari Kiseru-nya lalu melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum pergi tadi kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku, apakah itu?"

"Ah, hampir saja lupa... _Ano ne_... Nenek Otose sedang menutup Kedainya, jadi aku menganggur... Dan juga aku merasa sudah tumpul dengan caraku bertarung... Karena sudah lama tidak pernah bertarung... Aku juga tidak ingin kembali menjadi seorang _hikkikomori_ karena menganggur."

Tsukuyo menyipitkan pandangannya kearah Kagura. Merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu, lalu ia memotongnya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ingin membicarakan ini padaku, Kagura?"

Kagura menolehkan wajahnya berlawanan dari Tsukuyo...

"Apakah... aku boleh bergabung dengan Hyakka untuk beberapa saat?"

Mendengar hal itu Tsukuyo langsung terkejut. Merogoh kedua pundak Kagura dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat tatapan Kagura kembali menatap Tsukuyo yang sudah berada didepan wajahnya.

"Kagura... Dengarkan aku... Saat ini, Hyakka memiliki tugas yang tidak sama seperti dulu, kebanyakan Hyakka bertugas dipermukaaan dan tugas mereka juga berbeda. Semua pekerjaan mereka adalah pekerjaan kasar, tidak ada lagi quest biasa dizaman seperti ini. Mereka terus bertempur, bertempur dan bertempur demi mendapatkan bayaran demi ketersediaan kebutuhan Yoshiwara."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu dibayar Tsukki... Semua bayarannya untuk Yoshiwara tidak masalah..."

"Ya ampun Kagura, apa kau tidak mengerti? Bukan itu yang ku maksud... Lihat wajahku baik-baik, lihat bekas luka ini..."

"Oh, kalau kau khawatir tentang itu, ga masalah Tsukki, kau tau kan Yato bisa memulihkan diri dengan cepat... Jadi apa boleh?"

"Astaga anak ini, kenapa bodohnya orang itu menurun ke kamu Kagura... Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkannya..."

"Eeeeeh, tapi..."

"Tidak..."

Suasana kembali menjadi canggung antara kedua wanita yang sama-sama memanjangkan rambut mereka masing-masing tersebut. Tsukuyo tak habis pikir dengan permintaan Kagura, wajah Kagura kembali depresi saat Tsukuyo mengatakan tidak. Tsukuyo bingung, dia sudah berusia 10 tahun lebih tua dari Kagura, namun dia harus bisa menengahi masalah dari seorang anak yang pernah dirawat oleh lelaki idamannya, sebuah dilema yang sangat berat bagi seorang wanita yang baru saja mengakui kewanitaannya saat ditinggal menghilang lelaki yang dia sukai. Dia menghela nafas, mematikan bara dari _kiseru_ -nya lalu mengajak Kagura untuk duduk dan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Kagura, aku memang mengatakan tidak. Tapi bisakah kau menceritakan mengapa ingin seperti ini.?"

Kagura lalu menceritakan asal mula dia berselisih pendapat dengan Shinpachi. Saat awal Yorozuya kehilangan bos mereka, Kagura ingin menerima pekerjaan yang lebih menantang dari sekedar menjaga bayi, dan lain sebagainya. Dari perselisihan sepele, berakhir dengan pecahnya Yorozuya.

"Dia (Shinpachi) selalu mengatakan tidak baik untuk berkelahi, dia terus melarangku. tapi lihat dia sekarang... Apa-apaan itu kacamata pembela kebenaran, _cih_... Dia harusnya mendengar perkataanku sejak dulu..."

"Kagura, situasi sudah berbeda... Dia juga begitu karena tuntutan kakaknya yang sedang sakit... Maklumilah... _ne_..."

"Tapi, kan... Mengapa semua orang, selalu tidak menginginkan aku bertarung, Baba, Shinpachi, Sacchan, Kyuu-chan, Anego bahkan Tsukki juga... Aku kan seorang Yato, papi juga selalu mengajakku untuk berburu alien, emangnya salah? Gin-chan juga tidak pernah melarangku bertarung."

Hmmph... Tsukuyo menghela nafas panjang, merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab dengan sebisa mungkin. Sedikit menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar penjelasan tentang lingkungan yang sangat _Hard-Boiled_ untuk pertumbuhan remaja seperti Kagura. Mulai dengan berdehem, Tsukuyo mencoba yang terbaik sebagai mentor Kagura.

"U-uhm... Begini Kagura, apa kau tahu mengapa aku menolakmu tadi?"

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya, wajar sih... dia dicap dungu oleh seseorang dimasalalunya dan masih belum ada perubahan berarti hingga dia berusia hampir 16 tahun dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

"Kau masih ingat sesuatu yang kuberikan padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu? Tepat dibawah lembayung senja yang hampir sama seperti sekarang..."

"Ah, buku itu... Iya aku ingat kok, catatan terakhir Gin-chan kan?"

"Setelah melihat itu, bagaimana perasaanmu... Apa yang hatimu katakan, Kagura?"

Kagura menatap kosong langit senja diatas mereka, mencoba mengingat hari dimana Tsukuyo memberikan buku tersebut. "Aku yakin Gin-chan akan kembali..." sahutnya pelan.

"So... Begitu juga aku... Jika, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu saat bersama Hyakka, lalu Gintoki kembali, bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan tentangmu padanya? Mungkin dia akan menyalahkanku selamanya dan tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mendengar, kalau kau juga mengajukan permintaan ini pada Sarutobi, lalu apa responnya?"

"Dia menolak dengan keras... Bahkan hinaannya padaku membuatku jengkel..." curhat Kagura.

"Benar, begitulah kami... Karena kami percaya dia akan kembali... Lagipula catatan itu Sarutobi-lah yang menemukannya."

Kagura tertunduk lesu, rasanya semua sia-sia... Tsukuyo sudah mengalahkan dengan telak keinginan bertarung Kagura. Tak ada pikiran lain selain pulang dan kembali mengurung dirinya dalam kesedihan dan merasakan betapa tak berguna dirinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat gadis belia ini meneteskan air mata, mulai terisak dan menangis disebuah bangku taman Yoshiwara. Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah pelukan hangat membungkus dirinya, sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang _Shinigami_ _Taiyuu_ , sang pelacur kematian menyambung kata-katanya.

"Kagura..."

Sosok yang dipanggil masih meneteskan air matanya. Larut dalam isak tangis yang penuh dengan aura keputus-asaan.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku..." sambung Tsukuyo

 _(Tidak, aku tidak mau...)_ Hiks, hiks...

"Janji dengan setulus hati dan harus kau tepati?"

 _(Tidaaak, jangan lanjutkan Tsukki... aku tidak mauuu...)_ Huaaaaaa...

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan pulang dari misi dengan selamat, jika situasi memburuk kau harus meninggalkan misi apapun resikonya..."

Hiiks- "A-aree... Eeeeh..." * _sluuurrrt_ * Kagura mengeluarkan wajahnya dari dekapan Tsukuyo, dilihatnya wajah Tsukuyo tersenyum. Paras indahnya begitu terang menyinari pandangan Kagura. Setengah kebingungan, Otak udang Kagura menyerah dan mulutnya angkat bicara, "A-apa maksudmu, Ts-Tsukki?" * _sluuurrrt_ *

"Maukah kau berjanji seperti yang kukatakan tadi? Jika kau berjanji, akan kupertimbangkan permintaanmu itu, Kagura..."

 _sluuuurrt_ * "kau tidak menyuruhku diam dan be-berhenti bertarung?" Suaranya masih bergetar dalam tangisan yang belum reda.

"Tidak, aku tahu kalau kau kuat Kagura... Asal kau berjanji, aku lega... _Uhk_ -" giliran pinggang Tsukuyo merasakan dekapan yang erat dari gadis yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut, kepalanya tersandar dalam pangkuan Tsukuyo, tentu diiringi merdunya suara tangisan cempreng yang lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya... Tsukuyo menghela nafas dan tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut Kagura penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Huaaaaaaaaa... Tsukki... _Daisuki_!!! Huaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Suara Kagura berterima kasih namun teredam dalam pangkuan Tsukuyo

" _Yare-yare_... Sifatmu itu mengingatkanku padanya, Kagura..."

Lampu taman menyala layaknya kunang-kunang yang menerangi sebuah padang rumput dalam gelap, semilir dinginnya angin malam mulai menggelitik pori kulit setiap insan, namun kehangatan yang terjalin antara dua wanita, dua perasaan yang saling memahami terus menghangatkan kalbu disebuah taman yang terletak di bekas kota pelacuran terbesar, Yoshiwara.

 **-LESSON IV END-**

 **To be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

Heeeey, everybody!

Yah,

Tanpa panjang lebar, berikut Fakta yang ada dalam chapter ini adalaaah...

1\. Adanya rumor seorang Hitokiri, yah saya tahu siapa orang ini... Huahahaha

2\. Yoshiwara yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat pengungsian.

3\. Secara kejiwaan, Kagura lebih dekat dengan Otae, namun karena sedang dalam kondisi kritis, orang kedua yg lebih memahami Kagura adalah Tsukuyo.

4\. Kagura sudah mengupgrade senjatanya seperti yang ada di Movie.

Ya, cukup sekian pesan dari chapter ini.

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_

 _~Justaway-Madao_


	6. HUMBLE-GUY AND INNOCENT-GIRL

_**LESSON V : A HUMBLE-GUY AND A INNOCENT-GIRL**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama isn't mine, Its Sorachi-Sensei's masterpiece.**_

 _Warning: Spoiler Alert! Cerita ini belum lengkap kalo ente belum nonton Gintama Movie 2; Yorozuya Ei En Nare. Jadi nonton dulu baru baca lol._

.

.

.

 _(Suatu tempat di Edo)_

Pedang, merupakan sebuah nyawa bagi seorang samurai. Tanpa adanya pedang, Samurai bukanlah apa-apa dan tak akan mungkin bisa bertahan lama dalam sebuah medan pertempuran. Seorang samurai juga identik dengan satu pedang ikonik yang melekat pada dirinya, tidak mudah untuk seorang Samurai menggonta-ganti partner yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Oleh karena itu, seorang Samurai akan selalu memberikan perawatan berkala pada pedangnya.

 _Cuit... cuitt... cuittt_...

Kicau burung silih berganti mengabarkan setiap sudut kota kalau malam telah berganti menjadi pagi, mentari sudah membawa kehangatan dan mendekap seluruh isi kota dengan semangat baru, walau kota tersebut sudah layaknya sebuah kota mati. Dalam diam, seorang Samurai duduk bertelanjang dada sambil membersihkan seluruh sisi pedang miliknya, dengan hati-hati dia menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel lalu mengolesi pedang tersebut dengan minyak agar tidak mudah berkarat.

Dia membiarkan dirinya terpapar sinar mentari pagi, setelah selesai dengan maintenance pedangnya, dia berdiri mengambil _bokuto_ dan berjalan kearah pekarangan dan memulai pemanasan _kenjutsu_ , salahsatu cara agar ketajaman seorang Samurai tidak tumpul termakan waktu. Disela dirinya melakukan latihan pagi rutinnya, nampak seorang lelaki berjalan kearah beranda dengan sebuah rokok menempel dibibirnya. Aroma rokok yang cukup keras dan khas, sebuah rokok dengan brand ternama ' _Mayoboro_ ' memang memiliki aroma yang cukup kuat dan sangat mengganggu sekitar.

"Hijikata-san... Jangan bilang kau ingin membunuhku dengan menjadikan aku sebagai perokok pasif setiap hari."

" _Nanda_ , hanya itu yang kau ingin keluhkan padaku _Kuso-Gaki_?"

"Cih, tak salah dari dulu aku ingin segera membunuhmu, jika saja keadaan tidak seperti ini..."

"Ho... karena kau tidak bisa membunuhku, kau melampiaskan _fetish_ -mu itu dengan membantai para penjahat disekeliling Kabukicho? Aku sudah bilang saat kita di Bushu, jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, kita kesini untuk mencari dimana Kondo-san berada. Jika pergerakan kita terdengar, _Joi_ - _Kondo_ akan semakin kesulitan menemukan Kondo-san."

Menghentikan ayunan pedangnya, pandangan Samurai yang berlatih dibawah mentari pagi itu langsung menatap Hijikata dengan pandangan yang sangat datar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mencari Kondo-san dengan caraku sendiri. Silahkan kau bergabung dengan Kelompok _Ekstremis_ Katsura aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja jangan menghalangi jalanku, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata menghembuskan asap _Mayoboro_ yang sangat mencekik penciuman manusia normal itu keudara. Lalu kembali berbicara pada juniornya tersebut.

"Semenjak kita kembali ke Edo, kau sering sekali berkeliaran di Kabukicho..."

Tatapan sang junior kembali memincing dengan sinis pada lelaki yang baru saja menghilangkan poni V-nya itu dengan dalih penyamaran saat kembali ke Edo.

"Lantas? Apakah itu masalah yang berarti buatmu?"

"Tidak... Kabukicho sudah menjadi titik kosong untuk mencari informasi, disana juga masih ada Jimmy Yamazaki yang menyamar menjadi warga sipil. Untuk apa kau masih berkeliaran disana... Jangan bilang kau ingin melindungi gadism-"

 _Clakkkk_... Bokuto yang berada ditangan sang samurai berpindah dengan cepat dan menancap pada pintu geser dibelakang Hijikata. Sebuah lemparan terarah menuju jidat yang terekspos tanpa adanya Poni-V andalannya, Hijikata dengan santainya memiringkan kepala kearah kanan saat menghindari serangan mematikan untuk manusia biasa tersebut. Kembali menghisap dalam-dalam rokok yang menggantung diantara kedua bibirnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Hijikata... Lanjutkan kata-katamu dan kau akan menghembuskan asap _Mayoboro_ terakhir dalam hidupmu."

 _Haaaaaaah_ ~ "Aku sudah tidak minat melanjutkannya, asal kau masih berpegang teguh pada _Kyokuco-Hatto_ , lakukan semaumu... Dan ingat, tujuan kita adalah merebut kembali Kondo-san, Sougo..." Ucapnya sembari mencabut bokuto dan melemparkannya kembali kearah lelaki berambut panjang warna pasir yang masih berjemur dibawah terpaan sinar matahari dengan mengekspos dada bidang dan perut _six_ - _pack_ miliknya.

Sejak mereka kembali ke Edo, alam bawah sadar Sougo memang selalu menggerakkan kakinya dan menghabisi para penjahat disekitar Kabukicho, saat dia menganggap gadis yang merupakan rivalnya sudah melemah, walau keberadaannya sudah ditolak. Hatinya mengatakan kalau sudah sewajarnya dia melindungi yang lemah * _alibi_ * walau kebenaran akan perasaan itu jauh berbeda dan terpendam jauh dibalik sifat Sadis dengan Harga Diri yang sangat tinggi miliknya.

"Sial..."

 _(Kediaman Shimura)_

Seluruh tenaga sudah hampir menghilang dalam sesosok kacamata pembela kebenaran, langkah lelahnya berjalan menuju sebuah pekarangan yang dia sebut sebagai rumah. Perlahan dia duduk diteras untuk melepas kedua sepatu laras berwarna hitam, lalu mantel dan caping yang dia gunakan. Seiring _exp_ yang dia dapat selama hampir setahun sebagai pemburu Keadilan yang menumpas kejahatan, oleh-oleh luka yang dia bawa pulang juga semakin berkurang, hari ini pun hanya sebuah sayatan kecil dibawah pelupuk matanya yang menjadi bukti pekerjaan harian yang selalu dia sebut sebagai Yorozuya.

" _Tadaima_..." Dalam beberapa bulan yang sebelumnya, ucapan ini hanyalah ucapan kosong belaka karena kakaknya sudah tidak tinggal dirumah tersebut, namun beberapa saat yang lalu, ucapan ini kembali terbalas.

" _Okaeri_... Shinpachi-san..." nampak seorang wanita yang seumuran dengannya datang dari dalam rumah, mengenakan Kimono biasa berwarna biru bermotif bunga _dandelion_ dengan lengan yang terikat dan penutup kepala, menandakan dia sedang atau mungkin baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu formal Kirara-san... sekarang disini juga merupakan rumahmu, terbiasalah..." sang kacamata memberikan senyuman hangat pada wanita tersebut sembari menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi... Shinpachi-san juga masih memanggilku dengan formal, akan sangat tidak sopan buatku jika terlalu sok dekat denganmu..."

Pembicaraan seorang _DT_ dan seorang kutu buku yang mulai tinggal bersama ini menjadi canggung seketika. Mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah mereka masing-masing. Hingga sang lelaki yang masih terduduk diteras itu memulai kembali.

" _J-ja_ kalau begitu... _Ta-tadaima_... Kirara-c-chan..." masih tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hhn... _O-okaeri_ , Shinpachi-kun?... _Etto_... Shin-chan?" Suara yang memperlihatkan kegugupan dengan jelas...

"Aha-ha... Shin-chan itu sedikit..."

"A-apaa... Apa aku boleh mencoba sesuatu... _Yappari_ , agak susah memanggilmu dengan nama b-buatku..."

"Bo-boleh sa-saja... Silahkan..." parameter _DT_ nya sudah menujukkan angka maksimal dalam skala kegugupan.

" _O-okaeri... A-anata_ *..."

Dalam sekejap wajah merah Shinpachi langsung mengeluarkan uap yang tidak biasa... Apa ini... Inikah yang namanya kebahagiaan... pikirnya... Tak tahan, dia langsung memalingkan wajah kearah Kirara yang menundukkan pandangannya kearah lantai, lalu berucap...

 _"E-etto_... Kirara... itu..."

"A-apakah kau tidak suka? Ma-maafkan aku, aku sudah berlebihan"

Kirara membalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk berlari, namun belum sempat untuk beranjak, telapak tangan yang terasa kasar menghentikannya dengan menahan lengan Kirara. Tangan seseorang yang sudah lama memegang gagang pedang, sang Kacamata pembela kebenaran. Saat momen itu terjadi, dua pandangan dibalik Kacamata bertemu, masih dengan wajah malu-malu khas mereka berdua walau tak ada orang lain selain mereka dalam rumah warisan Keluarga Shimura itu. Shinpachi langsung menarik Kirara dan mendekapnya hingga membuat sang wanita terkejut.

 _"A-are_..."

"Kirara... Aku... Aku... sangat berterimakasih kepadamu... aku dari dulu selalu mengagumimu, aku sangat bersyukur menemukan surat kaleng darimu pada saat itu... Jadi tolong, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya... Dengan dunia yang semakin kacau ini, jangan anggap aku ini sebagai orang asing, jangan pergi dariku, berikan aku kekuatan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi." Shinpachi memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi menghilangkan gugup dan mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Sh-Shinpachi-kun..." Dekapan Shinpachi pun terbalas, suara yang lebih halus juga membalas perkataan tulus dari seorang _DT_ yang sudah beranjak 18 tahun saat ini. "A-aku juga berterimakasih, sudah membawaku kemari, melindungiku dan memberiku tempat berteduh saat aku sudah kehilangan segalanya... Dakara..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kirara..."

"Aku juga, Shinpachi-kun..."

.

.

.

 **[2 tahun pasca menghilangnya Madao yang berdalih sebagai Yorozuya]**

Sebulan telah berlalu dari saat Kagura memesan payung baru di Pengrajin senjata Yoshiwara dan tepat sebulan itu pula senjata yang dia minta selesai dengan sempurnya, diameter _parasol_ baru ini nampak lebih kecil dari milik Housen dahulu kala, namun sebanding dengan tubuh sang pemiliknya. Sejak saat itu, Kagura mulai menerima misi dari Tsukuyo, bersama dengan Sadaharu, bola bulu besar anjing peliharaan setianya, dia memulai debut sebagai anggota _honorer_ Hyakka. Dibawah pengawasan Tsukuyo dia merintis karirnya dari sebuah misi pengintaian, yang tidak mengharuskan melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawan.

Hari demi hari silih berganti, kemampuan tempur Kagura juga kembali terasah, terkadang dia melakukan beberapa misi yang kasar, seperti menghabisi para perampok dan penjarah, layaknya Shinpachi. Dia semakin jarang pulang kerumah, kalaupun dia pulang itu semata-mata untuk memulihkan stamina dan memulihkan luka yang dia dapat. ( _Cuma dengan tidur, luka klan Yato bisa pulih dalam semalam_ ). Seringnya dia kelayapan tentu membuat Otose merasa bertanggung jawab dan mulai khawatir, karena Umibozu, ayahnya menitipkan Kagura dalam naungan sang wanita tua ini.

Karena dia menutup Kedainya sementara waktu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan ditemani oleh _Android_ bersenjata disampingnya sehingga membuat dirinya merasa aman. Mulai dari mengunjungi Otae yang sedang terkulai lemah dirumah sakit, mengunjungi Perguruan Yagyuu, hingga ke Yoshiwara. Disanalah dia mendapati Kagura sedang beristirahat siang setelah melakukan misinya. Dengan penjelasan dari Tsukuyo, mau tidak mau Otose membiarkan sang gadis yang baru saja berusia 16 tahun itu melakukan keinginannya.

Ya, selama dia mau menepati janjinya pada Tsukuyo, agar selalu pulang dalam keadaan selamat dan tidak membahayakan dirinya.

.

.

Suasana pinggiran Edo, yang dikelilingi perumahan kaum jelata nan kumuh merupakan pandangan yang mengiris hati. Keadaan negara yang kacau dan ketidak-stabilan ekonomi menambah mirisnya kehidupan warga yang tinggal disana. Mayat-mayat begelimpangan dikerubungi lalat, tak ada seorangpun yang peduli dan ingin mengurusnya, beberapa warga masih hidup dalam kehidupan yang sangat tidak layak... Nampak seseorang berjalan dengan gontai, melangkahi mayat-mayat berbau busuk akibat wabah putih yang menjangkiti mereka sebelum kematian.

Hampir seluruh tubuh lelaki itu terbalut perban kotor, nampak seperti mumi berjalan dibalut Hakama berwarna cokelat kusam layaknya rakyat miskin yang tinggal disana. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang hampir rubuh, lalu membuka pintu dan memasuki sebuah pintu rahasia menuju basemen dibawah rumah tersebut. Matanya menyipit dengan cahaya yang sengat menyilaukan dari sebuah basemen yang nampak seperti sebuah lab penelitian. Keberadaan seseorang yang lebih dulu berada disana tertarik untuk menoleh pada suara langkah yang baru memasuki lab-nya tersebut.

"Ooh, kau rupanya... Apa kau kesulitan menghubungiku, nak..."

"Yo, _kuso-jiji..._ Dengan kabar kalau kau tertangkap membuatku nyaris kehilangan harapan, untung saja kau meninggalkan petunjuk dibengkelmu sebelumnya."

"Hahahaha... aku tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu, itu hanyalah robot penggantiku... Yah, anggap saja aku Doraemon dan yang ditangkap adalah Dorami, huahahaha..." lelaki tua itu tertawa dengan puas kearah sang pendatang...

"Haah~ apa sudah ada perkembangan dengan apa yang kuminta?"

"Hoi hoi, kau mengunjungiku hanya untuk itu? Setidaknya bawakanlah orang tua ini sesuatu..."

"Ah, aku berencana membawakanmu 'One Piece', berhubung manga-nya belum tamat jadi aku sendiri belum tahu 'One Piece' itu apa..."

"Hahahaha, kau bisa aja Ginnoji, kalau omongan tidak faedah kaulah jagonya. Jadi untuk mesin yang kau minta masih sekitar 30%, aku baru membuat software-nya. Jika sudah selesai aku akan menggunakan tubuh Tama sebagai Hardware-nya."

"Oh, kumohon agar semua itu berhasil, Gengai-jiji... Lalu, tentang tubuhku... apa ada petunjuk lain? Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin susah mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri."

"Dari sample darah yang kauberikan 2 tahun yang lalu, aku telah menemukan beberapa petunjuk baru."

" _Hontou-ka_!!!"

"Ya, hanya saja aku belum bisa, atau bahkan tidak bisa membuat penawarnya. Kau telah terinfeksi _nano-machine_ yang memiliki _AI_ ( _Artificial_ _Intellegence_ /Kecerdasan Buatan), hipotesis awalku memang benar, hanya saja nano-machine ini nyaris tidak bisa dimusnahkan. Satu-satunya cara adalah memusnahkan asalnya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu... Ginnoji?"

"Enmi..."

"Hah?"

"Saat peperangan anti-Amanto dulu, aku memiliki musuh yang kurasa berkaitan dengan hal ini... Aku sempat bertemu Katsura sebelum dia tertangkap, dan mengingat suatu petunjuk."

"Hah? Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, _Kuso-Gaki_... Jelaskan lebih detail..."

"Jika... Jika aku tidak kembali... Dan alat itu sudah selesai... tolong... lakukan apa yang kuminta... Ji-ji... "

Dengan raut wajah tak mengerti, Gengai hanya mendengarkan apa permintaan dari sosok Gintoki dihadapannya... Setelah memahami semua instruksi, tanpa banyak bicara, Gintoki memperbarui perban diseluruh badannya, lalu kembali menghilang melalui jalanan Edo yang sudah tertutupi gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

 **[Lima Bulan Setelah Kembalinya Gintoki, Lalu Hilang Kembali Tanpa Seorangpun yang Tahu]**

Seiring dengan berangsur-angsur pulihnya situasi Kabukicho walau tidak seberapa, Otose kembali membuka Snack Otose tanpa kehadiran maskot baru mereka, Kagura. Pelanggan yang datang juga tidak seberapa, setidaknya ada tempat untuk menghabiskan malam dan bertukar cerita diantara kacaunya kehidupan bermasyarakat saat itu.

Diantara sekian banyak pelanggan tetap yang datang, muncullah seorang lelaki mengenakan Hakama merah, berbekal sebuah katana yang tersarung disisi pinggangnya dia membuka caping yang menutupi wajahnya. Iris mata berwarna merah, berambut panjang langsung menduduki sebuah kursi pada _bar-stand_ dan mengejutkan Otose.

"Kau... Tak kusangka kau masih berani menampakkan batang hidungmu disini..."

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum, dengan aura yang sangat sini dia menjawab.

"Malam ini aku hanya seorang pelanggan biasa, seorang pengelana yang ingin melepas lelah... Abaikan saja kehadiranku..." Sambil meletakkan katananya disamping dia duduk.

"Ho..."

"Hey nek, bawakan aku segelas sake..."

Tanpa basa-basi, Otose yang sedang menganggur karena sedikitnya pelanggan yang datang langsung membawakan apa yang dipesan tamu tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? Kalau kau ingin merecoki Kagura dia sedang tidak bekerja disini lagi..."

"Begitu... Apa yang bisa dilakukan kelinci lemah sepertinya saat ini..."

Otose mendengus, "Kau... _hmmh_... Dia sekarang bekerja dengan Hyakka di Yoshiwara, dan dia itu bukan anak yang lemah... Ingat itu..."

Mendengar Kagura bekerja untuk Hyakka, senyumnya makin melebar...Apa dia sudah sadar kalau menjadi lemah itu tak berguna, pikirnya... Setelah meneguk sake-nya, dia kembali bertanya pada sang pemilik kedai.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi dari Edo beberapa saat yang lalu? Ya, tepat setelah kejadian malam itu..."

Otose sebenarnya malas meladeni Sougo, tamu yang sangat tidak ia inginkan untuk datang... Namun karena dia juga mengkhawatirkan Kagura, dia mengikuti permintaan sang pelanggan dengan harapan dia juga akan mendengarkan permintaan Otose. Adapun permintaan Otose adalah jangan membuat onar dikedainya lagi. Terutama jika melibatkan Kagura. Beberapa saat, beberapa gelas berlalu seiring pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah puas dengan informasi yang dia dapat, Sougo meminta merahasiakan keberadaannya dari Kagura, dengan dalih jikalau tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Mendengar itu Otose kembali berkata,

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Saat ini dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis, aku tak ingin melayani pelanggan yang mulutnya selalu melukai perasaan seorang wanita, jika itu terjadi jangan pernah lagi kau menunjukkan wajahmu disini."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, membayar minuman yang dia konsumsi plus tagihan saat terakhir dia terusir secara tidak terhormat dari sana. Kembali mengenakan capingnya lalu melangkah pergi... Tanpa seorangpun yang mendengar dia bergumam... Seraya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Sepertinya semua akan menjadi menarik..."

 **-LESSON V END-**

 **To be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note** :

Hi, minna-san... I'm back...

Chapter ini setting tempatnya rada acak... So, maklumin aja ya...

Poin yang bisa didapat dari Chapter ini adalah.

1\. Saat kita kembali ke Edo* - Shinsengumi pergi setelah dicap pengkhianat dan diburu Assasin Bakufu, kembali kekampung halaman mereka, Bushu. Sama seperti Arc Shogun Assasination versi Anime/Manga.

2\. Setelah beberapa bulan kohabitasi, Ship Shin-Kira resmi berlayar. (Melepas status DT dan JK masing2 chara lah pastinya hahaha), Anata* biasa digunakan untuk panggilan sayang antara Suami-Istri.

3\. Gengai berhasil kabur dari penangkapan dan mengerjakan suatu projek dari Gintoki.

4\. Gintoki, sempat kembali untuk menemui Gengai, namun menghilang lagi.

5\. Kagura sudah memulai pekerjaan sebagai Mercenaries, langkah awal dirinya mengasah kemampuan.

6\. Sougo mencari Kagura? Temukan lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. Hahaha.

Sekian untuk chapter kali ini, sampai jumpa kembali...

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_

 _~Justaway-Madao_


	7. WOMAN, A SENSITIVE CREATURE

_**LESSON VI : WOMAN, A TYPICAL SENSITIVE CREATURE**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Gintama isn't mine, Its Sorachi-Sensei's masterpiece.**_

 _Warning: Spoiler Alert! Cerita ini belum lengkap kalo ente belum nonton Gintama Movie 2; Yorozuya Ei En Nare. Jadi nonton dulu baru baca lol._

.

.

.

 **[2 Tahun, 7 Bulan Setelah Hilangnya _Aho no Sakata_ ]**

Musim panas tahun ini sangat parah, dihias dengan lanskap bangunan hancur bergelimpangan dimana-mana... Debu bertiup kencang saat angin kemarau berhembus, kekurangan air menjadi pelengkap penderitaan warga Edo yang mengalami kesenjangan sosial diantara mereka. Wabah putih semakin menguat, efek dari penyakit tak dikenal ini, terus menginfeksi siapapun yang tidak diduga dan bagi yang sudah terkena gejala akan mengalami kematian yang pasti dalam kurun waktu satu bulan.

Populasi manusia yang tinggal di Edo sudah berkurang hingga 90%, sebuah pandemik massal yang tidak dapat dihindari. Yang kaya akan meninggalkan bumi dan mengungsi ke planet lain, sedangkan yang miskin hanya bisa bertahan, menderita dan menunggu giliran mereka saat akan dijemput _shinigami_ menuju gerbang kematian. Sebuah ironi hubungan manusia yang katanya dahulu adalah ras cerdas, dan ingin mengusir amanto, justru sekarang rela membayar jasa amanto untuk pergi dari Bumi.

Diantara 10% populasi yang tersisa, setengahnya hanyalah sekelompok kumpulan penjahat dan penjarah yang menjadi kriminal demi bertahan di planet yang sudah sekarat tersebut. Rakyat jelata yang tidak bisa membayar jasa agar mereka aman dari para penjahat dadakan itu terpaksa bertahan dengan penderitaan yang tak akan mampu dijelaskan lagi dengan kata-kata. Namun, masih ada satu orang yang berdiri, satu orang yang selalu menghabisi para penjahat disaat mereka menyakiti para rakyat miskin yang terabaikan oleh alam semesta. Satu-satunya lelaki yang digelari Pahlawan Rakyat, _Yorozuya Shinpachi-san._

Hari itu, sang _Yuusha Megane_ baru saja menghabisi sekelompok geng bernama " _Kimochieh_ " yang selalu memperkosa wanita-wanita yang masih bertahan di Edo, demi kepuasan seksual mereka disaat tidak ada lagi tempat hiburan malam yang tersisa. Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut dia mengikuti dan memburu sindikat kelompok tersebut, hingga akhirnya dia mampu menghabisi seluruh markas mereka di Edo. Saat hendak menuju pulang, dia merasakan getar pada ponselnya yang di- _silent_... Melihat pada notifikasi... Sebuah e-mail, dan 32 _Missed_ _Call_ sejak sejam yang lalu, matanya nyaris keluar ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja dia buka.

 _From: My Dear Kira-chan_

 _To: me_

 _Subj: Cepatlah pulang, sayang!_

 _Ane-ue baru saja pingsan dan tidak sadar, dan sekarang sedang ditangani dokter di ICCU... Segeralah pulang,_

 _Kirara._

Setelah membaca teks pesan itu dengan keringat dingin, Shinpachi melupakan segalanya dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika dia berlari tanpa menarik nafas sedikitpun.

"Mengapa? Mengapa semua ini terjadi saat aku tidak ada disana, _kusooooooo_..."

Hampir 30 menit terlewati dari lokasi dimana Shinpachi berada menuju RSU Edo. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Shinpachi terus berlari dan mencari ruang yang disebut dalam mail yang dia baca sebelumnya, terus berlari dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit. Lagipula siapa yang peduli, nyawa kakaknya mungkin sudah berada entah dimana, tak ada yang dia pedulikan selain itu. Dia terus mencari hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah lorong dengan dua orang wanita sedang duduk dan satu orang yang berdiri didepannya, seorang nenek tua yang sedang mengelus-elus pundak wanita yang menangis menutupi wajahnya lalu ada pula seorang wanita berkimono merah yang sekilas dia tidak pedulikan.

Ya, Kirara hanya memiliki kontak Otose dan meneleponnya. Otose yang mendengar hal itu langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit dan mendapati Kirara yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu diruang perawatan. Tanpa panjang lebar, Shinpachi langsung berlutut didepan Kirara, mengabaikan Otose dan sosok wanita disebelah Otose yang menghadap keluar jendela lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Sayang... Sayang... Sadarlah... Ini aku... Apa yang terjadi?"

Sosok yang ditanya masih menangis dalam telapak tangannya. Mengalami syok yang mendalam, sampai tidak mampu merasakan sekitarnya dan tenggelam dalam tangisannya sendiri. Merasa pasangannya ini tidak bisa memberikan keterangan, Shinpachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Otose, belum sempat menatap dan mengajukan pertanyaan tiba-tiba...

 _(Beberapa jam sebelumnya)_

 _Siang yang sangat panas memeluk Edo dalam dekapannya. Kota yang sepi, bahkan lebih ramai rumah sakit dibanding jalanan diluar sana, Seorang pasien, wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna putih akibat virus yang dia derita, sedang mengunyah apel dalam keadaan berbaring, sudah beberapa saat dia tidak kuat untuk sekedar duduk dikasur perawatannya, namun ada seorang wanita lain yang duduk disampingnya dan merawat dengan setulus hati sudah cukup baginya un_ _tuk bersyukur._

 _"Kirara... Apa kau tidak pulang? Apa kau tidak lelah menungguku disini?"_

 _Wanita bernama Kirara ini masih mengupaskan apel yang ada ditangannya, memotongnya kecil-kecil agar sang pasien bisa mengunyah dan mencerna dengan mudah, disela kegiatannya itu dia menjawab pertanyaan sang pasien dengan senyuman tulus miliknya._

 _"Ane-ue jangan ngomong gitu... Saya mungkin akan bosan jika dirumah terus, Ane-ue juga ga ada temen ngobrol kan? Ya lebih baik saya disini dong, hehe..."_

 _"Kamu bisa aja, Kirara... Jadi bagaimana...? Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Shin-chan? Apa ada perkembangan?" Sang Pasien bernama Tae itu terlihat ingin memancing sesuatu._

 _Kirara yang mendengar itu langsung salah tingkah... Apel yang dia kupas ditangannya terjatuh kepiring dipangkuannya, wajah wanita berkacamata ini langsung memerah dan menjawab dengan intonasi tidak beraturan._

 _"E-eeeh... Apa maksud A-ane-ue... S-saya ti-ti-tidak-..."_

 _"Fu... fu... fu... Yappari, kalian berdua memang cocok... Tak usah malu Kirara-chan, kamu tau? Aku sekarang lega karena ada kamu..."_

 _"Eh..."_

 _"Dari dulu, Shin-chan itu tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku, semenjak dia bertekad membawamu, dan aku dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkannya. Karena kau adalah wanita yang dia inginkan, kamu bisa menggantikan posisiku dalam menjaganya dan mengurangi keteledorannya." Lanjut Otae dengan senyuman khasnya._

 _"E-eeeeh... Tapi Ane-ue..."_

 _"Kenapa? Jika keadaan tidak seperti ini, aku rela melepasnya... Aku merasa aman jika dia menikahimu Kirara-chan..." telapak tangan Otae yang terasa dingin memegang telapak tangan Kirara yang masih malu-malu dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Otae._

 _"Uh... Makasih ya Ane-ue... Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi... Shinpachi-kun selalu membuat yang terbaik untuk saya, be-berapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan kalau dia me-menyukai saya... Saya sangat bahagia, saya merasa canggung dan sangat takut kalau Ane-ue tidak menyukai saya-", pada poin ini Kirara menatap wajah Otae dan..._

 _"Ane-ue? A-ane-ue? Ada apa? Ane-ue?", keringat dingin mengucur disekujur tubuh Kirara, pergelangan tangan Otae semakin mendingin, wajahnya memucat... Lawan bicaranya tidak merespon sama sekali, gawat... ini sangat gawat. Kirara semakin panik..._

 _"Tidak... Ane-ue... Sadar... Ane-ue! Senseei, senseeei!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Duaaarrrrrr_... sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Shinpachi dan membuatnya terlempar sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat dia berlutut.

Shinpachi mengerang kesakitan, sembari mengelus pipi kirinya yang membengkak.

"Cih, apa maksudmu melakukan itu!"

"Selamat ya... Kau sudah berhasil menjadi pahlawan sesungguhnya dengan mengabaikan kakakmu sendiri..." Sosok yang mengenakan kimono itu angkat suara, mengusap kepalan tinjunya lalu mengangkat sebuah payung.

" _Teme_... Apa maksudmu, siapa ka-... Ka-Kagura?" Shinpachi terkejut saat kacamata yang terlempar sudah kembali terpasang dikedua kelopak matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini..."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir saat tahu kalau _Anego_ jatuh pingsan. Tak seperti seseorang yang tak bisa dihubungi saat kakaknya sedang menderita dan lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya sebagai Pahlawan Kebenaran atau apalah itu."

"I-itu... Aku hanya..."

"Tutup mulutmu, _megane_... Aku akan membuktikan padamu, gelar pahlawan itu tidak ada harganya sama sekali. Angkat pedangmu..." tantangnya dengan mengarahkan payung tempurnya kearah Shinpachi.

Melihat situasi yang semakin keruh, Otose mulai panik dan Kirara terbangun dari delusi tangisannya. Otose meninggikan suara untuk menghentikan Kagura yang sudah gelap mata.

"Kagura! Hentikan... Ini rumah sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

" _Urusai baba_... Aku akan menendangnya keluar, orang ini harus diberi pelajaran..."

"Kagura! Dengarkan-" belum sempat Otose bangkit dan menggapai Kagura, Kirara kembali menangis dan mendekap Kagura sambil berlutut...

"Kagura...-san... kumohon, hentikan... sudah... cukup..., apa... kau ingin... ingin merenggut semuanya... dariku... aku... aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa... lagi..." sahut Kirara dengan terbata-bata, suara yang serak akibat tangisannya sangat memilukan. Shinpachi masih terduduk karena kepalanya masih merasakan pusing yang amat berat akibat pukulan dan benturan tadi.

Tatapan sinis penuh emosi Kagura beralih menuju wanita berkepang dibawahnya, "Rara-chan... Kau itu terlalu baik untuk seorang pecundang seperti dia..." Kagura menurunkan payungnya, melepaskan tangan Kirara yang melingkar dipinggangnya lalu beranjak pergi menjauhi ketiga orang tersebut, Otose langsung bertanya pada wanita kimono merah tersebut.

"Tunggu... Kemana kau pergi, Kagura..."

"Toilet..."

.

.

Satu jam berlalu setelah keributan tak terkendali tersebut, semua insan yang menunggu berita dari dalam ruang ICCU saling merenung dalam keheningan. Cukup tenang sampai suara tikus berjalan saja terdengar disetiap telinga mereka, Kagura menatap langit sore yang gersang tanpa awan diluar jendela rumah sakit, Kirara yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, terus mengusap mata dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Shinpachi yang terduduk lemas setelah semua yang terjadi, Otose merangkul pundak Kirara, terkadang mengelus punggungnya untuk memberi sedikit efek penenang untuk wanita baru dalam keluarga Shimura itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, tim dokter keluar dari ruangan. Semua beranjak mengelilingi dokter tersebut untuk mencari sebuah berita, dan berharap itu adalah berita yang baik.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaannya..." Otose membuka pertanyaan.

"Sebelumnya, siapakah disini yang merupakan keluarganya..." tanya sang dokter.

Tanpa ragu, Shinpachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Saya, saya adiknya. Ada apa sensei?"

"Untuk saat ini, saudara anda masih hidup..."

Mendengar itu, untuk sejenak semua yang menunggu menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan. Sedikit perasaan lega yang keluar melalui sela nafas mereka, kemudian sang dokter melanjutkan.

"Tae-san sangat beruntung, mutasi virusnya berjalan lambat, namun pingsan-nya hari ini dikarenakan alasan yang lain..."

"Apa maksudmu, sensei?" Kagura menapali.

"Virus yang ada dalam dirinya, memicu sel kanker pasif didekat jantung saudari Tae, kami sudah melakukan tindak operasi pencegahan, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika di lain hari akan ada sel kanker lain yang aktif, oleh karenanya walau saat ini saudari Tae sedang mengalami koma, jika kami melihat adanya sel kanker lain, kami akan segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan, apakan ini disetujui oleh anda? Saudara...?"

"... Shinpachi, Shimura Shinpachi. Tidak masalah sensei, hanya saja berapa lama kakak saya akan sadar dari koma?"

"Untuk itu... Kami sendiri masih belum tau, kami harap semakin kuat keinginannya untuk hidup, semakin cepat pula dia akan sadar... Sampai saat itu terjadi tetaplah ada disisinya... Sekian dari saya, saya akan pergi melihat pasien yang lain."

"Baik, terima kasih sensei..."

Punggung dokter itu semakin menjauh dan memasuki ruang yang lain, beberapa perawat yang tersisa membawa Otae, kembali keruangnya dirawat. Otose, Kagura, Shinpachi dan Kirara mengikuti dengan wajah yang sedih, namun mereka masih bersyukur karena Otae masih hidup. Sebuah keajaiban jika dibandingkan dengan jutaan korban wabah putih lain yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama.

.

.

.

 **[2 Tahun, 9 Bulan Setelah Menghilangnya Shiroyasha]**

Setelah Otae memasuki tahap koma, Kagura lebih sering mengunjungi rumah sakit tanpa peduli dengan keberadaan Shinpachi yang memang menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara waktu demi berada didekat kakak perempuannya tersebut. Berita mulai terdengar ditelinga para kerabat dan mengundang mereka untuk menjenguk Keluarga Shimura yang berada dirumah sakit tersebut.

Setidaknya, dalam sehari biar malam sudah sangat larut, Kagura memastikan diri untuk sempat menjenguk Otae sepulang dia melakukan pekerjaan dari Tsukuyo. Hari itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam... Shinpachi pulang kerumah untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan tinggallah Kagura dan Kirara berbincang santai sembari menunggu Shinpachi kembali. Tak sampai setengah jam Kagura berada disana, ada seseorang mengetok pintu ruangan dimana Otae dirawat.

Siapa? Jika Shinpachi kembali dia tidak mungkin mengetok, tamu? Tak mungkin akan menjenguk sudah selarut ini, Kagura menggenggam erat payungnya, hingga Kirara mempersilahkan masuk dan mereka mengenali bahwa yang bertamu adalah salah satu anggota Hyakka, membawa sebuah informasi.

"Kagura-san, nampaknya geng bermotor ' _Om-Telolet-Om'_ yang anda kalahkan minggu lalu berencana membalas dendam dengan menyerbu Snack Otose malam ini..."

" _Shit_ , apakah itu benar?"

"Ya, saya membawa pesan ini langsung dari _Okashira_... Dan ditugaskan membantu anda jika memerlukan bantuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu...?"

Kagura mengambil jubah kusam dan payung tempur miliknya. Beranjak untuk segera pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Bisakah aku memintamu tetap disini dan menjaga mereka, setidaknya sampai _Megane_ datang... Rara-chan, aku pergi dulu... jika tidak nenek akan berada dalam bahaya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Kagura keluar dari ruangan, menuruni rumah sakit dan beranjak pergi dengan Sadaharu yang menunggu diluar. Karena jarak antara rumah sakit dan Snack Otose cukup dekat, apalagi dengan ukuran langkah Sadaharu, mereka bisa sampai kurang lebih 10 menit, benar saja Snack Otose sudah dikerumuni belasan sepeda motor dan pengendara bermasker yang memiliki wajah lebih mirip seperti amanto dibanding manusia.

Saat dipergok oleh Kagura yang berada dibelakang mereka, mereka semua tertawa, tidak menyadari dengan siapa mereka berurusan... Mereka hanya menerima informasi dari kawanan mereka yang cedera seminggu yang lalu kalau mereka dihabisi oleh wanita iblis bernama Kagura namun tidak mendeskripsikan bagai mana wujud sang iblis tersebut.

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan didepan rumah orang, hah?"

" _Hnnn_... (para preman menoleh kebelakang), huhaahahahahaha... ada apa _ojou-chan_ apa kau tersesat..."

"Tersesat? Kalian ini budeg, bodoh atau apa... Kalian tidak bisa baca plang diatas itu?"

"Hooo, kau seorang Yorozuya... berarti kau menerima pekerjaan apapun kan, termasuk menemani malam kami... huahahaha... tunggulah sebentar _jou-chan_ , kami akan menyelesaikan tugas kami lalu bersenang-senang denganmu.-" _crakkkk_...

Kalimat dimulut salah satu anggota itu berakhir tepat dengan hantaman sebuah payung diselangkangannya, membuat orang tersebut mengorbit lintasan bumi dan berakhir entah dimana. Semua kawanan geng yang tersisa terkejut lalu geram...

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Siapa kau!"

Pandangan sang wanita baru gede itu lebih meruncing dibalik raut sinis dan aura membunuhnya, mempertegas kalau dia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk saat itu.

"Aku Kagura _, Kabukicho no Jou-ou_... kalian akan menyesal mempermainkan mood jelek ku hari ini..."

" _Kisamaaaa_... serang diaaaaa!!!"

 **[Beberapa saat kemudian]**

 _(Scene battle ngelawan kroco ga usah ditampilin yak, perih soalnya. Hahaha)_

Hujan perlahan turun, semakin menguat mengguyur tempat dimana belasan tubuh bergelimangan, tidak ada yang mati, hanya tak sadarkan diri. Salahsatu anggota yang masih sadar... merengek dan merangkak tak berdaya dihadapan seorang wanita yang baru saja membuat mereka seperti itu. Ketakutan yang sudah diluar batas, bagai melihat hantu yang nyata dimalam hari.

"Gu-gu-gura-san... maafkan aku... aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"Hah? Ngomong apa kau... barusan kalian ingin bersenang-senang bersamaku kan? Aku loh baru mulai... _Hora... Horaaa_..." Jawab Kagura menggertakkan jari jemarinya dibawah guyuran hujan lebat.

"Ti-tidak... A-ampuuuun... _Brrrpphhhb_..." sisa preman yang masih sadar tadi langsung pingsan melihat Kagura bagai bidadari kegelapan yang siap mencabut nyawa seseorang kapanpun dia mau...

Merasa bahaya sudah terkendali, Kagura membuka payungnya hingga menaungi badannya yang terlindung dari tumpahnya air mata langit. Baru beberapa langkah dia menuju tempat yang dia sebut sebagai rumah... dengan refleks dia membalikkan badan untuk menepis sebuah belati yang melayang tepat menuju dadanya.

 _Clankkk_... Bunyi dua logam bergesekan terjadi, dia menepis belati itu hanya dengan mengayunkan gagang payung tempur yang sedang dia buka. Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat dibalik gelap dan dinginnya malam itu. Suara yang berat, seperti orang yang baru saja menghadapi pertempuran mulai terdengar ditelinga Kagura.

"Ho... Jadi kau bisa menghindari seranganku?"

" _Dare_...?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya saja aku masih ingin berburu setelah membantai beberapa _naraku_ di gang sebelah..." Ucap suara lelaki dalam kegelapan malam itu. Dari jauh dia mengenakan caping jerami, sehingga wajahnya tertutup.

"Kau... Apa kau ingin menyetor nyawamu disini? Hah?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik... Masih ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui... Nampaknya kau kecewa dengan lawan yang barusan kau kalahkan, musuh lemah seperti itu bukan apa-apa untuk ukuran wanita sadis sepertimu, benar?"

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku..."

" _Zeennbu_... Aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, demi datangnya hari ini..."

" _Uwwah_... Apa dia seorang _stalker_?" Tak mengharap pertanyaannya dijawab, Kagura menutup payung dan mengarahkannya pada lelaki itu, kemudian menekan tombol merah pada genggamannya.

 _Duaaarrr_... Sebuah peluru meriam keluar dari ujung payungnya. Tepat mengarah pada samurai yang tak dia kenali itu, namun sayang... Peluru itu terbelah menjadi dua dan meledak tidak sesuai harapan Kagura... Lelaki itu langsung melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kagura, seperti yang diharapkan, Kagura masih bisa mengimbangi pergerakannya yang cepat itu dan menahan katana tersebut dengan payungnya.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa membunuhku? Apa aku yakin menganggapmu sebagai lawan yang tangguh?" Ucap sang lelaki saat mereka masih beradu pedang-payung.

Kagura menyadari sesuatu, dari suaranya... Seperti dia pernah mendengar disuatu tempat, hanya saja siapa? Siapa pemilik suara serak ini... Suaranya tidak mencerminkan keinginan bertarung, namun tatapan matanya sangat tajam dengan aura membunuh yang luar biasa terlihat. Mereka akhirnya melepas kuncian serangan kedua belah senjata tersebut.

" _Teme_... Siapa kau, jangan-jangan kau adalah Hitokiri yang dibicarakan, apa tujuanmu..."

"Ho... Kau selalu saja banyak omong sejak dahulu, itulah yang membuatmu menjadi makhluk lemah..."

" _Temeeee_..."

"Mari kita bicarakan ini dalam serangan kita masing-masing..."

Lelaki itu langsung menyerang tanpa basa basi, tebasan demi tebasan terus dilayangkan pada Kagura, Kagura sempat kesusahan dengan gerakan super cepat lawannya, berkali-kali Kagura tergores terkena sabetan lawannya. Berkali-kali pula dia menyerang balik, walau mengenai sasaran seakan tak melambatkan pergerakan lelaki bercaping itu.

Serangan terhenti beberapa saat kemudian, masing-masing dari mereka mengambil jarak untuk serangan selanjutnya, sang lelaki meludahkan darah, dampak dari tinju Kagura yang mengenai tubuhnya saat menyerang tadi.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini..."

" _Fine_ , aku juga ingin segera pulang dan mandi air hangat..." jawab Kagura meremehkan.

Keheningan terjadi sepersekian detik hingga kedua monster ini saling menyerang, Payung Kagura sudah mengeluarkan belati kecil diujungnya, menargetkan jantung lawan dan tanpa ragu bergerak menusuknya. Gerakan yang monoton itu dapat dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh sang Hitokiri dengan mengayunkan tubuhnya kebagian dalam kuda-kuda Kagura, lalu mendobrak tubuh semampai Kagura hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

 _Dorrrrrrrrr_... Suara tembakan senjata api terdengar, Kagura terkejut setelah terhempas oleh dorongan sang Hitokiri, sebuah kepala dan caping melayang diudara... Target lelaki itu ternyata bukanlah Kagura, namun salah satu anggota geng bermotor yang masih sadar dan mengarahkan sebuah pistol kecil pada Kagura. Gerakan _double pivot_ sang samurai benar-benar membebani tubuhnya, hingga capingnya terlepas, namun masih sempat memenggal kepala targetnya. Dari kejauhan Kagura memandang punggung lelaki ber-hakama merah itu.

Rambutnya panjang, terikat seperti ekor kuda. Posisinya berubah, badannya yang tegap langsung terduduk dengan satu kakinya. Perlahan dia bangkit dan membalikkan badan kearah Kagura, Kagura membelalakkan matanya ditengah derasnya hujan, seakan tak percaya siapa yang dia hadapi, langkah sang samurai mulai terlihat tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu...

"Kau... lengah dan selalu saja membuat orang khawatir... China... _uhuk_ -" kembali lelaki itu memuntahkan darah, kali ini bukan karena tinju Kagura, hanya karena sebuah peluru yang menembus perutnya. Terlihat dari robeknya hakama lelaki itu dan diwarnai warna merah yang lebih pekat dari warna dasarnya. Kesadarannya makin menipis, rintik deras hujan memaksa tubuhnya terjatuh bebas dijalanan berair disana.

"Sa-sadis..." tak dia sadari tubuhnya sudah berlari untuk menangkap lawannya yang mulai kehilangan banyak darah itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh!"

"Aku... aku hanya..." dirinya bergerak bangkit dengan susah payah menahan kesadarannya agar tetap ada, melingkarkan tangan dileher Kagura, mendekapnya dibawah guyuran hujan, suaranya hampir habis untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Maafkan aku, untuk apa yang terjadi saat itu"*

Tubuhnya melemas, dekapannya terjatuh sepenuhnya pada tubuh Kagura. Momen ini sempat membuat Kagura terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, setelahnya dia mengangkat tubuh Sougo dan membawanya menuju kontakan Yorozuya, dengan beberapa pikiran yang mengganjal, dia sangat yakin kalau orang ini tidak akan mati semudah itu. Hanya saja... suaranya terlepas dari gumaman batinnya...

"Orang ini... Kenapa sih!" -_-

 **-LESSON VI END-**

 **To be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

Yo i'm back buddy... First of all, seperti biasa saya meminta maaf untuk:

1\. Scene pertarungan yang kurang menantang. Seperti biasa.

2\. _Sfx_ yang sangat gaje.

Hahahhahaha, First half dari chapter ini, sengaja saya buat untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang dm saya, seperti ini kira-kira:

 _Q: Dear madao, wabah putih itu kan cuma sebulan aja habis itu korban meninggal. Kok Otae kena wabah putih lebih dari setahun dicerita anda? Mohon penjelasannya._

 _A: Yup, sudah saya jawab dichapter ini, terima kasih sudah menyadari hal sekecil ini *-san hahahahaha_

Dan berikut beberapa _hints_ dari chapter ini sodara-sodara.

1\. Otae mulai koma dari saat ini.

2\. Shin-Kira mah udah kayak fufu disini, ga usah ngiri ya lu pade wkwkwk.

3\. Kagura itu emosi di RS krn nganggep Shinpachi ga peduli sama Otae

4\. Disini Kagura mulai mendapatkan julukan sebagai Gura-san, karena awalnya mereka disuruh ngebaca plang, para preman mengira dia adalah Yorozuya Gura-san, cara yang berbeda dari Shinpachi untuk dikenal sebagai Yorozuya.

5\. Ntuh _husbu_ lu pade (lol) sebelumnya sudah kecapekan dan luka2 habis ngelawan naraku, cuman dia iseng pas ngeliat Kagura, pengen duel terus bawaannya. Ternyata dia mau menjadi pahlawan, _eeeeh_ , yg di kodein ga paham huahahahahahaha.

6\. Maaf untuk waktu itu* ... silahkan baca lagi chapter 2 gan

So cukup dulu dari chapter ini, sumpah gue aja ngebaca ngakak, bukan karena lucu... tapi karena gaje banget huhahahaha. Jangan sungkan untuk komen ya, biar ada revisi ga masalah buat saya hahaha. Ampuuuun...

 _Gomen-kudasai._

 _~Justaway-Madao_


End file.
